Oxygen (Sequel to Gravity)
by ArdenLemonade
Summary: The very idea of having to depend on someone to exist is terrifying especially for Elsa who finds it getting harder and harder to live without Jean there to provide her with the air she needs to survive. Why does it have to be so difficult to just breath without her? And why does she have to be oh-so willing to devote her very soul to Elsa?
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read Gravity I would highly recommend reading it first since this story is a continuation o** **f it. Hope you enjoy.❤**

* * *

"I'm sorry Elsa but I have no choice not when I know what I do. I suppose it's my fault for not doing anything about it when I knew for so long but how could I when I see you as my niece and the guilt of not doing anything built up and I….I can't let it continue."

Elsa sat in the chair with her eyes casted upon the wood of the large desk. Swallowing she nodded trying to assure her heart there was nothing to fear. Her azure orbs finally met Kai's dark ones.

"Thank you Kai. I…I'm very grateful for what you're doing and I know you were only trying to protect me." Her voice remained low and steady.

Kai leaned forward putting his hands on his desk. With a heavy sigh he spoke again. "Elsa I promised your father that I would look after you which is why I'm letting you on your own resign and I'm sorr-" Before he could apologize Elsa raised her hand respectively stopping him.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm so grateful for this and for how long you sacrificed your morality for me. I really am but in the end it was my choice." with that Elsa stood along with Kai.

He walked her to the door and opened it for her. "Would you have still made the same choice you made even if you knew what would have happened?

Elsa looked him in the eye. "A thousand times over and again."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Good luck out there. Remember if you, Anna or little Olaf ever need anything our door is always opened."

Elsa nodded but knew she wouldn't ever trouble Kai or Gerda again after everything they did for her family. Even now he protected her by not reporting it even when he knew, but she had seen guilt at its finest and what it could do to someone and would never wish it upon anyone especially someone so close to her.

She entered her classroom and looked around. She collected a few boxes she found in the storage closet and began packing up her belongings.

She had to be careful making a few trips to her car. With huff she packed the last box in and was about to close her trunk when she heard footsteps approaching. Normally she wouldn't have panicked but since school season had yet to begin and it was five-thirty in the morning nobody should have been in the empty parking lot.

Elsa's heart sunk as she slowly reached for her pepper spray that was in her purse around her shoulder and got ready to take action.

When she felt the presence right behind her she sprung and sprayed directly in the eyes of whomever was behind her.

"AHHHHH! OH MIO CAZZO DI INFERNO!" The Stalker cried out as their form fell to the ground gripping their face.

Elsa's insides did a little vitory dance, she fished out her phone to call the police when something clicked.

"Perché donna?" They whined. How many stalkers in Arendelle knew Italian?

To Elsa just one.

"Romeo?" She whispered then squinted through the dim light of the early morn.

"Ugh.."

It was Jean. Elsa's poor and tired love muscle did a backflip at the sight of the person she adored.

She knelt down not caring about the cold ground dropping the pepper spray along with her purse and phone.

"JEAN!"She cheered throwing her arms around the girl who still hand her hands pressed to her eyes.

"Oh my God! Jean I'm sorry! Jean are you okay?!" She tried to pry Jean's hands away from her eyes only successfully removing one.

Although her eyes were teary and red the steel in them still shined through. Elsa sighed at the sight of the gentle rainstorms she missed so much.

"Nope. No I am not okay. Not all. In a lot of pain actually." Elsa quirked her eyebrows at how different Jean's voice had become. It was huskier and timbre and her accent had thickened substantially and there was something else with the way she spoke that Elsa couldn't quite place.

At last she was able to tear her hands away finally getting to gaze at her Juliette. They stayed this way until Elsa broke and jumped on Jean enveloping her in hug. "Please tell me this isn't a dream Giovanni." Tightening her grip on Jean's green jacket afraid that this had all been a apparition of her sleep. For the past three years too many times had Jean visited her in the night promising not to leave to only disapear as soon as the sun arose.

Jean hugged her back nuzzling her neck. "I don't know if it's a dream or not myself Elsa. I've had so many of them."

Pulling away Elsa gripped Jean's face between her hands. She had definitely matured. Her chipmunk cheeks replaced with a beautifully chiseled face, at least she still had her dimples.

Elsa ran her fingers through Jean's quiff bang that curled over the side of her face the rest of her hair in smooth curls laying haphazardly on her head.

Oh how much Elsa missed her pink locks….

Wait what?

She looked again to confirm that Jean's hair was indeed a light pastel pink.

Jean however was busy delving herself in her pretty baby inhaling her scent of fresh cotton, minty tang and pure bliss.

"Jean why is your hair pink?" Elsa asked chuckling.

"Hmm? Oh Anna sent me a dare and I couldn't play chicken cause I'm no chicken but it'll wash out in five days." Elsa rolled her eyes knowing that is something Anna would do.

"Well come on let's go home." Home? She hadn't felt the word in such a long time. She was home. Elsa moved to stand but was stopped by Jean still holding onto to her like she was in the middle of the ocean and Elsa was her buoy...Her home.

"Jean?" Jean burried her face deeper into Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm scared to let you go again." She whimpered.

Elsa petted her thick hair smiling. "Jean I'm not going anywhere."

"But that's what you always say." She sniffled. Tears fell from her as she took shakey breaths. Elsa felt her wet sorrow leak through her sweater.

She grabbed Jean's hand and lifted her chin. "Jean this is different because this is not a dream and even if it is I refuse to loose you again, never again but you have to trust me…okay?"

Jean thought about it for a moment weighing the risks. Mental health. Sanity. "….kay."

Letting Elsa go they both stood up only this time Jean was the one looking down at Elsa and the older blonde was looking up.

"Jean..." Elsa replied breathlessly as her eyes raked over Jean's tight form. She ran her hands over Jean's white shirt to feel her hard and toned stomach.

"Look at you." Elsa cupped her cheek and she leaned into the touch then blushed at the attention.

"I uh I worked really hard in Florence to give you something worth waiting for." Elsa's low forehead come up to Jean's lips. She craned her head up smiling. "Oh Romeo you always were and are so much more.…How tall are you?"

"Five seven." Jean replied with a hint of pride.

"Oh…" Elsa replied sounding impressed. Jean almost gave an a bright toothy smile but stopped herself. Elsa noticed the action and frowned.

"Jean what's wrong?" She asked staring at the tightly closed lips.

"Nothing….." Jean mumbled barely opening her mouth.

"Jean come on what's the matter?" The woman asked tenderly.

Sighing Jean looked at her defeatedly. "If I show you ya promise not to laugh at me?" Elsa nodded now concerned.

Jean then smiled brightly with her teeth.

Elsa gasped and struggled hidding the laughter that threatened to escape. Clearing her throat she finally spoke up shakily. "You uh you have braces."

The younger girl scratched her neck's nape. "Yeah in Italy I was fan of sugar but not to fond of brushing to often so my sister forced me to get em." Elsa studied the silver wires that had little green rhinestones on them that were now on her Romeo's teeth.

At least now she knew what was wrong with Jean's voice. She had a little lisp and Elsa found it absolutely adoring.

Elsa began openly staring at her lips while biting her own. She giggled at the idea that she now had to stand on her toes to reach the younger girl, She started to lean in to Jean who stared at her curiously.

Their lips nearly touched when Jean felt an emergency rising in her throat.

The girl moved away quickly and haunched over as she felt the contents of her stomach empty out through her mouth on the pavement.

Trying to not be offended Elsa remembered what she did to Jean before. Approaching she rubbed Jean's back in circles. "Shh it's okay. Just the pepper spray is all."

Jean straightened and rubbed her runny nose on her sleeve. She put a thumbs up then let Elsa lead her to the car she had brought her so long ago.

Elsa frowned when she noticed Jean hadn't put on her seat belt so she reached over to put it on instead. Her hand accidentally brushed against Jean's khakis' zipper making the girl jump. She felt a large bulge within the trousers but Jean didn't seem aroused nor was good at hidding when she was.

Elsa sat back in her seat and pulled off. Clearing her throat she tried to distract herself from what she just felt.

Jean turned with a smile from the window. "So how is Olaf?"

"Oh he's good always on the game thanks to a certain someone." Her voice hinted Jean chuckled.

"Yep we play online together a lot. I can't wait to see him. Has Anna contacted you?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah she texts me everyday complaining about how expensive it is to live in New York then a few minuets later how amzing it is to be in the musical theatre capital of the world."

"Does she have any shows this season?"

"A few that I have tickets to. Why don't you come along when me and Olaf go?" Jean beamed at the suggestion.

"Yeah I'd love to!"

"So where will you be staying now that you're back?" Elsa glanced in Jean's direction.

"I have to find a place tomorrow but right now nowhere." Elsa frowned worriedly. "Howcome?" she asked.

"Well as soon as I got off the plane I went to see you but you were already pulling out of your driveway so I followed you to the school on my motorbike, which is still at the school by the way, and waited for you to come out."

Elsa smirked. "Ahah so you were stalking me!"

Jean's face flushed as she nervously fidgeted. "It wasn't stalking. I was just observing you I wanted to meet you where we first met to make it special."

"Then why did you sneak up on me?" Elsa's voice remained playfully accusing.

"I had this plan to pick you up and surprise you but you pepper sprayed me which by the way still burns." Jean huffily crossed her arms.

"Well serves you right for sneaking but I am sorry our little first meeting went south."

"It's okay." Jean replied shrugging. "It's not the first time I've been pepper sprayed."

Elsa opened her mouth to ask but decided not to instead she clasped one hand she wasn't driving with over Jean's who squeezed back.

When they arrived and entered the house Jean inhaled deeply loving the memories it brought back.

Elsa put her finger to her lips since Olaf was still asleep. Jean followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

Elsa had changed it to lighter happier glory blue and sky blue along with the furniture with a hint of lilac. Jean liked the new cozy room.

She wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Elsa and talk but the itch on her skin from the spray began to hurt.

"Elsa?" she called.

"Yeah?" scratching her arm she asked. "Can I take a shower my skin hurts."

"Oh yeah sure." Elsa hurried away to her linen closet to grab a towel. She led the way to her bathroom.

"Red means warm in the winter blue means freezing." Elsa explained Jean made an affirmative noise.

An awkward silence fell over them until Elsa excused herself closing the door then laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling letting her day sink in, and the sun wasn't even fully up yet. Losing her job, She would have to find a new one soon how else would she care for herself and Olaf. Lately her finances hadn't been good. Anna always offered to send money but Elsa couldn't take from her baby sister it was her responsibility to take care of them all. Her eyes drooped heavy with worry.

Jean returning so suddenly and how much she changed. Elsa couldn't help but love those changes. Curling up she dosed off her mind drifting to the thought of Jean in her shower causing her to subconsciously cross her legs and squeeze them together tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean sighed leaning against the doorway watching her sweet Juliette sleep askew on her bed. Her damp locks clung to her forehead. Silently she made her way over to the bed and climbed on careful to not wake up the snoozing blonde. Jean laid on her side using her arm as support.

She studied Elsa's face closely. She couldn't believe she was real. She seemed so much like an impossible treasure to never be discovered or reached yet here she was. Jean felt such a strong sense of devotion fill every fiber of her being. If Elsa had a wish or desire it would be Jean's mission to see that it was given.

She was tired but also terrified that as soon as she fell asleep she would wake up without Elsa back in Italy just as she did before. Jean decided if that happend and this was just a dream then she would get on a plane and chase her dream again and again if she had to. Sighing her eyes dropped shut for what felt like five minutes before she awoke to feel the bed shifting.

Her breath prematurely left her lungs as she looked to see Elsa sitting up stretching. Jean eyed her, she was so surreal.

Feeling the familiar prickly feeling on her skin she always felt when a certain someone was creeping upon her Elsa turned around and gave a dazzling smile. Her eyes wanted to look into Jean's but were drawn instead to a particularly big lump that were in front of Jean's khakis. That meant one thing. Her little Romeo wasn't so little any longer in more ways than one. The thought caused a sharp spike to strike Elsa in her most intimate area. She jolted still staring.

Jean followed her gaze and blushed deep pink nervously sitting up on the edge next to Elsa. "Um… uh i-i..." Jean stuttered huskily.

Elsa smirked. "Well Jean I'm flattered." she teased.

Jean turned looking down now a crimson painted her cheeks and neck. "You know I suffer from morning wood." she mumbled. Elsa giggled behind her hand and leaned over and kissed Jean's extremely hot cheek making her eyes widen like saucers.

"Mmm ready for breakfast?" She asked standing up. Jean nodded. "Yeah then I have to search for an apartment….wanna come with me?"

Elsa thought about it. As much as she would love to spend the day with Jean she had other responsibilities to handle one being to find a job.

"I'm sorry Jean but after breakfast I have some very important errands to run." Jean looked crestfallen but nodded understanding. "How about tonight?"

"Tonight would be wonderful. We can have dinner together."

Jean stood up in excitment. "Great!" the movement put them right in front of each other. Jean was definitely in Elsa's personal bubble she had set but the younger didn't seem to care and merely popped it.

Elsa inhaled at what their breaths smelt like combined. The scent became an inhalant drug she couldn't get enough of. She leaned in trying to make her body as inviting to Jean as possible. It worked drawing in the girl like a hummingbird to a delicate flower overflowing with milk it wanted to share.

Before the bird could even get a taste the door to the bedroom slammed opened. In zoomed an amazed Olaf who gasped jaw dropping.

Jean pulled away from a dissapointed Elsa. "OLLY BOY!" She cheered running to him. She picked him up with a little bit more difficulty than before.

"Oh look at how much you've grown!" Jean began spinning him around. She took in how much he had sprouted. His mop of blonde hair was beautiful framing his face in an uneven mess, while his glory blue eyes intensified in color. He had also developed freckles littering across his nose.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he threw his arms around Jean sniffling softly. "I missed you so much Senpai!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the exclamation. Jean just craddled Olaf and shrugged in response.

Finally detaching the boy he was put back on the ground were he bounced around Jean like a puppy. "Senpai are you staying forever?!"

Jean ruffled his hair. "Forever and ever and ever and ever…." She trailed off grabbing his hand as he led her out of the room.

Elsa strangely felt like a third wheel following after them sluggishly. She now realized at hearing Olaf fill Jean's ears with his nonstop chatter that she probably wouldn't get to spend special time with the girl during breakfast.

When they got into the kitchen Jean asked Olaf to go find an episode of Spongebob they could watch.

"You can go with him." Elsa offered grabbing eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"Nah I'll help ya in here. I was thinking omelettes." Jean reached for the pans that hung over the sink.

Elsa sighed eyeballing her Romeo's form. Elsa felt lust consume her heart making it clench at the sight of Jean's strong stomach pushing through her white t-shirt. She had become so devourable. The forbidden fruit walked through her kitchen unknowingly becoming eye candy for Elsa.…but she wasn't so forbidden now that she had matured was she? Jean was no longer an awkward teenager…"Shit" Jean cursed dropping a pan.…but now a Awkward young woman who was becoming quite sure of her tight body

Elsa's thoughts drifted to all of the naughty things they could easily get into but a small crack opened in her mind allowing doubt to slip in. What if things were different? Elsa hadn't improved much like Jean had in the last three years and suddenly felt inadequate.

Jean grabbed a mixing bowl and whisk. "Here I need five eggs, paprika and some other spices…oh and milk." Elsa obediently retrieved the ingredients Jean requested and watched her expertly begin mixing the ingredients. She whisked them at inhuman speeds and placed the bowl on the counter.

"Okay you can make the bacon extra crispy." Jean instructed. Once the bacon was ready Jean and Elsa broke the slices into bits and put them in the egg mix then poured it into the buttered pan.

Elsa stood in front of the stove and flipped it. She felt Jean come up behind her. She leaned back into her sculpted body sighing.

They fit together perfectly….she didn't know what she would do with herself if Jean so happend to decided she no longer wanted Elsa to be apart of her puzzle anymore.

Finger tips lightly caressed Elsa's forearms messaging every goosebump. Elsa closed her eyes for a moment in delight, the delicous smell of a good breakfast and the equally delicious sensations Jean's touch provided. She felt-

"Elsa as much as I love watching you moan in my arms our breakfast kinda needs our attention now." Jean's voice eased her out of her fantasy.

Elsa coughed embarrassed at her lack of control and finished cooking.

"Olly boy breakfast!" Jean called sitting at the glass table in front of the tripple white French windows.

Olaf came running sitting down. "Hey Senpai look."

Jean turned to see a scar going up along Olaf's arm. She frowned then asked. "Where'd you get that little decoration from?"

"Soccer. I broke it and had to get surgery but since I couldn't get the surgery when I was supposed to it got worse." He went on eating.

Elsa stiffened a little at the direction the conversation was heading to. "Why didn't you get the surgery on time?" Jean continued.

Olaf looked down and replied in a low voice. "We couldn't afford it."

Jean looked to Elsa who didn't seem to happy with her brother's babbling. "Elsa you could've just asked I would have helped." Jean's melted gold voice softened. The knowing that Jean would have helped gladly wrapped like a comforting lace around Elsa but then she shook her head.

"Well doesn't matter now, I handled it." She said continuing on with her meal.

When they were done Jean called a cab. Before she left Olaf ran and latched on to her. "Can I please come too Senpai pleeeeeease!?" he begged.

Elsa smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to run boring errands?"

"No way!" He and Jean replied simultaneously making Elsa laugh out. "Alright then be safe. I'll see you two tonight." Elsa mumbled kissing both their cheeks.

She watched Jean happily converse with Olaf as if she was ten years old herself as they walked to the car.

The first destination was the bank where she had an appointment.

She entered the office with the glass doors and sat down in the metal chair and pulled it in to the large brown table. Her heart pounded with anxiety. In walked an old man with grey hair and an unforgiving face.

"Ms. Vineter I expect you are here with the payment owed." he sat down at the table and folded his hands.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Frollo I… I was wondering if I could have more time." her voice shook.

His eyebrow twitched in obvious irritation. "This establishment has given you more than enough time to be considered generous Ms. Vineter." he warned she nodded gulping.

"But you see I just lost my job and-"

"I fail to see how that is our problem." he interrupted.

"Please sir I don't have the money but if I was given more time I can pay back the loan and interest." Elsa was on the verge of breaking. Between the notices, other bills, and constant calls from the bank she felt like all these problems were constricting around her lungs stealing precious air.

"I don't see how giving you more time would be beneficial to anyone but you Ms. Vineter. Expect the eviction notice promptly and vacate your home."

Elsa abandoned all pride and now leaned in closely. "Please sir I…I have a little brother he needs me and I don't have enough money to find another place right now I can't…." she took a breath as her floodgates of saddness opened up.

"Please I just need time to get my life together... Please."

Frollo stood up smirking. "I can relieve your situation under a condition." His voice changed which concerned Elsa as he walked around her.

"How can you help me?" She asked innocently looking up at him. His eyes darkened at the sight of her like this.

"Well perhaps I could pay off the loan on your house." Now alarmed Elsa looked behind her.

"Why would you do something like that?" No one was that generous without wanting something.

"I'll do it for a certain…" his bony hand gripped her shoulder from behind and rubbed it while his other hand carressed her soft neck. "Form of payment." he finished whispering in her ear.

She gasped and desperately pulled away tipping the chair backwards. Tears filled her orbs as she ran out of the disgusting pervert's office and bank.

She entered her car and collapsed gripping the steering wheel. She rested her head on it feeling drained. She thought about going to other loan facilities but that would only put her in more debt. She felt like her own burden. She couldn't possibly trouble anyone else with thth, never again. Kai and Gerda were older and had their own lives and health to care for and they had already basically raised Elsa and her younger siblings. Bell had even helped Elsa when they were in college both emotionally and financially it made Elsa regret them growing apart, then she remembered Bell had a stable family now and a career something Elsa desperately wanted but felt she would never have. She had once borrowed from Hans one time when they first started dating and he never allowed her to live it down, it was how he got most of the sex they had. Always making her feel like she owed him. It seemed like nobody in this world could save her from suffocation without wanting something in return.

Jean.

No.. she couldn't. The young girl had just gotten back and Elsa would never ask her especially since they had just reunited and she had no clue where their relationship stood.

Elsa was about to pull off and go around town to find a job but noticed her car was almost on E. She dug inside of her purse for money. She opened her wallet to see she only had enough to pay the last of the bills this month. She had no idea what she and Olaf would do for food.

Home it was. She drove home and lugged through the door. Elsa then retrieved her laptop and sat on the couch and began her Job search.

* * *

"So as you can see Ms. Bambibinuex it is not only dog friendly but has great craftsmanship." The realtor dronned on loosing the interest of Jean and Olaf.

"What do you think?" The handsom man asked turning to them expectantly.

"Allow me to consult my Kohai first." This made the man give a perplexed look as Jean bent down to Olaf's level.

"Kohai?"

"Yes Senpai?" Olaf answered.

"What do you think?"

Olaf gave the flat a once over then shook his head.

"Well you heard him Sir it's a no go." Jean confirmed crossing her arms. The realtor could not believe that his most important and wealthy client was basing her opinion on a child's. He realized that if he wanted to make a sale he would have to impress the boy.

"I have a condo in the upper part of town I'm sure it would appeal to your taste."

"Is it dog friendly?" Jean questioned.

"Extremely." the man smiled.

Jean looked to Olaf who nodded.

They exited the building and got into Jean's new dark green Nissan Figaro. She pulled back the hood and reached in her messenger bag she had since she was a new student at Vineyard High school and pulled out two pairs of aviator teardrop sunglasses.

She gave the smaller pair to Olaf and put on the other ones. She blasted the radio playing I Will Survive. They both began singing and dancing while following the realtor.

He showed them some luxury apartments which recieved a head shake from Olaf and therefore a thumbs down from Jean.

"Now this is our most expensive suite. It takes up the entire top floor and requires a key to enter." The Realtor informed. When they reached the top floor Olaf gasped.

The appartment consisted of champagne colors as its style was modern Rococo. Jean nodded pleased. There was a beautiful living room with a huge Curved flat screen. She imagined all the games she could delve on the screen. The floor had an amzingly soft carpet.

Every brown and tan surface in the kitchen showed one's reflection.

"Whoa check this out the fridge looks like a cabinet!" Olaf pulled it open to reveal choclate milk then ran up the stairs that had lights installed that turned on as one stepped on them. Upstairs had two bedrooms that had their own bathrooms. Jean went into the master's and looked out the large wall window at the city below.

The Realtor handed her a remote and she pushed a button opening the window. She inhaled the air and stepped out on the spacious balcony. Olaf came running "Senpai look a place for Zebra!" Jean looked to see a space of grass and a dog house next to the pool.

"So what do you think?" The Realtor asked with hope.

Jean looked to Olaf who nodded. They both turned and answered at the same time. "Sold!"

After the sale Jean and Olaf went to the kennel to retrieve Zebra.

The Dalmatian barked excitedly at the sight of Olaf who noticed he was fatter and slowier.

"Hey buddy." Olaf greeted gently rubbing the dog sweetly.

"Come on guys let's go. I know just the place to get some lunch." Jean drove them to the best restaurant in all of Arendelle in her opinion. Tiana's Place where the classic south of America was brought to the North of Arendelle.

It wasn't terribly busy since it wasn't the weekend. Tiana gasped when she saw Jean and practically ran over to greet them while Zebra waited on the terrace taking a good nap.

"Oh God oh my God. Look at you darling!" She gushed squeezing Jean tight. She pulled back and did a once over.

"You have grown so big almost as big as Olaf." she joked. Jean chuckled blushing.

"Yeah I uh I worked really hard in Italy." She shyly informed. "I can tell believe me it shows. Naveen! Louis! Ray! Looks who's back!"

From the kitchen the men emerged and all made their way over. "Wow Jean with looks like that you'll have the hearts of every single girl in Arendelle." Naveen gave her a pat on the back.

"Oh hush now you know her heart only belongs to one and one all alone…a uh certain platinum blonde." Ray giggled elbowing her lightly.

"So spicey Seafood Gumbo for Jean and a hot order of chicken and spiced rice for Olaf." Tiana went over once they found a table.

Jean was suprised. "You remembered my special dish?"

"Of course I did honey. Once anyone finds their special dish I never forget it. It's apart of who you are." She winked then returned to the kitchen.

Louis had a banjo in hand and offered it to Jean. "What'd ya say sister for old time sake.." He mused. Jean grinned and took it. Naveen got his guitar while Ray drumed on a little set of vintage tins. They made sweet music that attracted crowds and crowds of people.

Jean felt the rush of people cheering them on with their music. She looked to see Olaf wiggling happily. Once finished she went to the table while the band contiued on and took a bite of the hot Gumbo. It still made her taste buds dance with glee.

Another waitress brought them the creamiest root beer floats.

Jean sat back listening to the soulful jazz jigging through the air making the minuscule hairs on her arm pirouette.

She looked to Olaf who was humming and thought about their dinner with Elsa. Never once in three years had she felt so satisfied and at home then she did now…. In Arendelle life was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

"WELCOME HOME!"

Jean felt her soul leave her body and after a couple of seconds return in fear. Suddenly she was in the air held by a completely different person who she left so long ago.

Jean was no longer looking at a burly mountanous boy but a man who looked like a body builder. Her mouth gaped open when she was set down.

"Kristoff!" She yelled bouncing up and down hugging him, well her arms couldn't even wrap around him.

The man had a very handsom short beard and his hair was a little longer. She loved it.

"Jean oh my god what happened to you?!" He gave her a once over circling around the younger blonde. Jean's heartbeat increased so rapidly that she started panting.

"What happend to you?" She countered.

"Jean you're hot now!" She knew that voice turning to see Rapunzel who hadn't changed much albeit her hair was darker.

"Oh goodness Ariel get over here.." Rapunzel called, Jean held still while she ran her hands over her abs, Ariel joined them repeating the action. "Yeah Jean you are a hottie now." She mused her hand trailed up to Jean's quiff. Not liking where the conversations were headed Olaf helped Zebra up the stairs to his room.

"Jean glad to see you're back and trying to steal our girls." Eugene crossed his arms smirking.

"Hi Eugene." She chuckled.

"Oh I guess you didn't hear but everyone is calling me Flynn now."

Rapunzel shook her head.

"N-no no one calls him that." Ariel deadpanned.

"I call him that." Jean was surpised to see Eric present.

"Because you're fucking Eugene up the ass." Kristoff laughed picking Jean up and placing her on his shoulders away from the girls' rubbing hands.

She always loved it up here.

"Howcome you don't do that to me anymore?" Eugene whined.

"Because I don't want to smell your crotch plus you're too fat." Kristoff answered.

"We have a surpise for you." Eric went into the living room and brought a laptop back into the kitchen. He opened it and hit a link.

Kristoff put Jean down in front of it.

"HEY DION!" Anna yelled. She was sitting cross legged. Her hair was in a messy bun and had on jean shorts and an oversized coffee colored sweater.

"Anna!" Jean's lip began to tremble and a few tears spilled over.

"I m-miss you…" Her voice cracked when she turned around. "All of you."

"Awe Jea don't cry please." Ariel hugged her. "Anna when are you getting your ass back here you're making Jean cry." She reprimanded.

"Yeah." Jean chimed in with a small voice.

"I'm sorry I'll be there soo- Wait a second Jean what is in your mouth?" Anna squinted moving closer to the screen.

Jean's hands instantly flew to her lips. "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Hey wait Jean is hiding something!" Eugene accused pointing at the culprit.

"It's seriously nothing guys." Everyone eyed her suspiciously for a couple seconds, next thing Jean knew she was being tackled and held down while four fingers probbed at her mouth.

"STOP LET ME GO!" She hollard struggling.

"Oh my god." Rapunzel gasped.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked while he, Eric and Eugene dropped the younger to the floor.

"Jean has braces!"

Jean's face turned beet red so she hid her shame in her hands.

The males present began laughing hysterically.. besides Eric. They all looked at him in question including Anna.

"I actually think it's kinda cute." He answered honestly shrugging.

"Say what now?" Said Eugene.

"I think it's a cute look and matches her hair." He helped her up off the ground.

"We haven't even started on the hair yet." Anna said.

"Hey I am not ashamed of my Do I actually like pink not as much as green but it is my second choice." Jean fixed herself and her hair.

Upon hearing the garage door open and close Jean and Kristoff rushed to Elsa's side helping her with the grocery bags she was struggling with.

"Elsa! Jean has braces." Ariel said as the bags were placed on the counter.

"Yeah I know." She replied breathily from the strain of the heavy bags.

"Of course she knows what's going on in Jean's mouth." Eugene said in a patronizing tone wiggling his eyebrows. The comment made both blondes blush crimson.

"Speaking of which has anyone also seen the front of Jean's pantolones?" Eugene sung.

"Usually when I haven't seen a family member in such a long time the first place I look isn't their junk." Kristoff deadpanned but took a glance anyway along with everyone except Elsa.

Jean squirmed feeling a little self conscious under the scrutiny.

"Jean are you Happy to see us?" Ariel giggled. Jean frowned shaking her head.

"Well I am but I'm not happy happy." she corrected.

Being bold Rapunzel walked over and poked the protrusion then turned around and very dramatically said while taking a breath. "…It's soft."

"WHAT!" Her friends yelled all at once while Elsa made herself busy putting the groceries away not wanting to be apart of what was going on.

"How is that possible?" Eric said while Eugene didn't look too pleased.

"Great. This perfect. Whatda do take dick pills?" Jean shook her head.

"No I just well I don't know.. F-funny things just happend to my body I guess." She scuffed her foot into the kitchen floor.

"Our little Jean is all grown up." Rapunzel mocked cried putting a hand on her chest.

"Boys could you go start the grill for me please?" Elsa asked.

"Sure." Kristoff saluted turning to leave when Anna interjected.

"Wait wait wait! Take me with you!" She yelled making Eric pick up the laptop and bring it to the backyard.

Olaf came downstairs with Zebra who excitedly greeted the girls.

"Zebra hey buddy!" Elsa coed while he pushed against her leg. "Oh no I can't touch you I'm about to make dinner."

"Come on Zebra we're gonna play soccer." Olaf said then turned to Rapunzel and Ariel. "Ladies would you care to join us?" He asked smoothly. Chuckling at his charm Ariel nodded.

"We would love to Olaf." Rapunzel followed after them which left Jean and Elsa alone.

"Sooooo how was the house search?" Elsa asked breaking the silence.

"It was good um Olaf helped me pick a place." Jean moved closer.

"Oh boy.…"

"Hey now he actually has pretty good taste." They both chuckled making eye contact. Elsa nervously looked away.

"I still can't believe you're back." Her voice was soft.

"Yeah but I'm kind of happy I left." She looked at the younger in question then Jean set to explaining.

"Well I guess I loved you guys a lot when I came here, you all accepted who I am and I felt at home. So when I left I realised what I was missing and it hurt so when I came back I didn't know it was possible but I love Arendelle…" Jean stepped closer. "I love all of the idiots outside…" Closer until she was right next to Elsa and she leaned down and whispered in her ear while placing a hand on her back. "And I love you soo much more than I ever could." Turning Elsa began staring at Jean's lips again. She was terrified. The girl was no longer becoming a want but a need, and Elsa no longer having a choice on whether she desired Jean or not gave her anxiety.

Jean bent her head down a bit while Elsa moved closer her lips finally touch-

"Elsa the grill is read- oh." They pulled away and looked to see Eric slowly backing into the yard closing the sliding door.

"Well better get these onto the grill." Elsa smiled while picking up the tray but on the inside she was on the brink of ripping her hair out.

Jean took the tray and gave grin.

They played soccer while Kristoff and Elsa gave the last touches to the food then all sat down on the yard chairs and table.

"I'm not hungry I ate already." Olaf said still playing with Zebra.

"Okay Jean how big are you?" Anna asked enjoying a bowl of soup.

"Five-seven." She replied around a mouthful. She always had a big appetite that only intensified as she grew.

"No no I mean like how big is the D?" Kristoff coughed out of laughter.

"Yes I wanna know too." Ariel agreed while Rapunzel nodded.

"I too would like to know." Eugene folded his hands.

"Flynn you only want to know so you can compare it to your dildo back home." Eric's comment made everyone laugh especially Rapunzel.

"I don't know how big I am I don't measure myself on the reg like Eugene." Jean replied.

"Okay guys have mercy please…please." Eugene raised a hand in surrender.

After dinner they all promised to meet up again over the weekend. Jean had learned that Eric, Kristoff, and Eugene were roommates in a three bedroom while Rapunzel and Ariel were rooming in a apartment that was close to the college they all decided to go to together collectively not wanting to separate.

Elsa decided to take a walk with Jean around the neighborhood. The only light being the street lamps while the browning and redening trees blocked out the early fall moon.

"Okay okay so tell me this if you're planning on buying a truffle factory then…can I have it." Elsa joked with her hands behind her back, Jean walking backwards answered.

"Yeah sure." Elsa waited for Jean to laugh or say nah or kidding but she didn't when she realized Jean was serious.

"Jean I was joking I'm not taking your factory." She deadpanned.

"Well technically it's not mine yet. Hey maybe we could visit it sometime." She offered making Elsa sigh.

"Jean I would love to visit Italy again but now isn't a good time for me."

"Olaf can come too." But Elsa shook her head stopping under and older street lamp.

"No I mean. It's complicated." Jean swallowed thickly the girl sensed her Juliette was hiding something. She grabbed Elsa's arm.

"Elsa…..what are we?" The question Elsa had been asking herself since Jean came back.

"I- I don't know Jean." She whispered.

"I wanna kiss you… but I'm scared you'll say no." She admitted.

"I won't say no." Elsa confirmed.

"Promise?" Jean asked vulnerably. Elsa cupped her face rubbing her thumb over the younger's cheek.

"I promise." They stood there waiting for the other to move neither did.

"Umm maa-" Before Jean could finish Elsa was upon her kissing like she was making up for all the lost time. The impact made Jean fall back bumping against the street lamp.

The action caused the large wiggly bulb to screw loose and fall to the ground. Out of reflex Jean picked Elsa up, put some distance between them and the exploding glass shielding her from the shattered shards.

Panting they looked at the mess their affection caused.

"We almost died over a kiss." Jean sighed out.

"Worth it." Elsa resumed their heated embrace moving her lips against Jean's who tried to sync hers with Elsa's rhythm.

Elsa pulled back smirking. "God I forgot how bad you are at this." Jean looked hurt.

"You never told me I was a bad kisser." She said offended.

Elsa shrugged. "You never asked and beside it never really mattered to me."

Jean bit her lip looking at the ground then back up at Elsa. "Can you teach me?" Her eyes seemed to shine through the night as if they had silver glitter sprinkled in them.

"Sure I'll teach you." Elsa breathed grabbing Jean's face. "Just make sure you pay close attention."

Jean nodded ready to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa squeaked when Jean's hand trailed up to her leg and pinched her thigh. The T.V in the background was completly ignored for each others lips which molded perfectly together. The sound of their wet connection could be heard in the living room. Jean pulled Elsa against her as they sat with the side of their hips she threw the blonde's leg over hers just wanting nothing more than to be as close as possible to her Juliette.

"Mmm Jean I missed you." Elsa breathily mumbled while Jean moved to her neck lathering it with affection. She recieved a confirming grunt from the younger.

Jean lifted from her neck and began to nuzzle it. "Let's never separate Elsa this is where we belong and we both know it." Elsa felt a rogue tear race down her cheek. She could never believe how much she took Jean's presence and love for granted, before she left. Elsa never thought it would be so difficult to be away from her Romeo but it was a small hell that prevented her from truly being herself luckily those around her knew the reason. They were not meant to be yet here they were.

Jean looked into Elsa's eyes with a grin that Elsa wanted to kiss off her face. "Can we stay like this forever?" Elsa giggled laying her head on Jean's shoulder running her hand over her toned stomach.

They had yet to go on a date since Jean had returned a week ago but remained content with hanging out everyday having makeout sessions and wonderful discussions. During these sessions Elsa usually felt the true girth that was contained in Jean's green skinny jeans which has now costed her four pairs of panties. She shifted feeling supposed portrusion poking her thigh. She let out a tiny whimper as she felt her undergarments moisten with unrequited arousal.

Even though her body desired it her heart didn't want to jump right into sex after not seeing Jean for so long. They needed time.

"I'm hungry." Jean said to the ceiling. Elsa laughed. Jean's body and physicality may have changed to that of a woman but she still was the dorky, blunt, bouncy girl with the worst timing.

"Let's get lunch." Elsa sighed sitting up. "Yeah we can go out then head back and take a nap until Olaf gets off." Jean suggested stretching.

"Don't you have work?" Elsa sassed raising an eyebrow.

"I make my own hours." Jean replied. Elsa felt a small pang at the carefree life Jean rulled but knew that the girl earned it through hard physcal and emotional work. They got up and took Jean's car into town. Elsa loved how the vehicle was the perfect representation of Jean.

"No more moped?" Elsa looked over to the driver.

"Nah I still got it." Jean answered looking around. "How about….pizza?" Elsa thought about it for a moment.

"I thought you didn't like going out to eat Italian since it didn't uphold to your standards."Jean looked over parking in the town's old fashioned pizzeria.

"I can't cook pizza…or macaroni." Elsa laughed at the tragic Voice Jean spoke in. She was about to get out but Jean opened the door for her. She thanked the girl with a quick peck.

"So what you can only cook fancy stuff?" Elsa asked.

"Yyyyyyes." Jean drawled. The restaurant didn't seem too busy. They ordered and choose a window seat.

"Well I know that a lot has happened this week but I need to know Elsa are things gonna go back to normal or be…" Jean took a breath taking Elsa's hand in her own. She needed to know that their relationship had the same value. Change still gave her fearful shivers just like it did when she was younger.

"I need to know what you want and I will give it to you, anything." Elsa stared out the window then back to Jean thinking. She could ask for anything she wanted. Solve all of her problems but at what price. Doubt was a horrible thing that plagued her mind when it came to Jean. She knew Jean wasn't like others but…

"You. I want you." Jean gave a lopsided smirk showing off her dimples that made between Elsa's legs silently whine with want. "Then you have me il mio Juliette." Jean replied in a silky voice that made Elsa close her eyes and squeeze her hand.

They ate in a lovely silence playing footsie every now and then. When they got into the car Jean drove around to no place in particular.

"So no college for you hmm?" Elsa asked Jean who looked over from the road.

"Nah not really it just didn't have anything to offer me." Jean shook her head her pink locks flopping around.

Elsa's phone began beeping so she picked it up. "Hello Anna…..yes I remember….you know you don't have to call me every two weeks to remind me..I already invited her." She glanced at Jean. "Okay love you…bye." As soon as she hung up her phone rang again. Sighing she answered.

"Oh hey Ariel.…are you now?…I can ask her. Jean?" she called. Jean turned eyebrows raised. "Do you want to go with the girls to the mall?"

Jean titled her head perplexed. "What girls?"

"Our girls." Elsa confirmed. Jean got excited straightening in her seat. "Oh yeah sure let's go!"

Elsa smiled then went back to the call. "That is a yes." Hanging they headed for the mall. Jean held Elsa's hand swinging it as they entered the large plaza.

Elsa got a text saying to meet at the food court.

"Yes! They made it!" Rapunzel cheered running over and tugging on Jean's arm. She was surprised to see Meg chatting with Ariel.

"When did this happen?" Jean asked gesturing to Meg who sauntered over.

"A few months after you left she was pretty chill so we welcomed her and Herc into our family with open arms." Rapunzel answered.

"Hya sausage." Meg cooly greeted lightly punching Jean's arm. "Hey Meg. I'm gonna have to admit this is gonna take some getting used to." Jean confessed. Elsa put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine your body is gonna take some getting used to." Meg rebutted making Rapunzel and Ariel laugh in agreement. Elsa felt her eye twitch but kept herself in check knowing that was just how Meg was.

"Let's get shopping." Ariel whined linking arms with Rapunzel. They walked first to a jewellery store and picked out pieces gushing how pretty they were. Rapunzel questioned if Elsa wanted to go to a different store since the woman didn't seem to want to buy anything. "No it's fine I'm just on a tight budget." Elsa explained putting her hands behind her back refusing the younger girls' offers to get her things. Jean wandered around touching all the pieces like a child.

Elsa went over to a turquoise selection sighing lightly. Jean came over and smiled while she carefully picked up the set Elsa eyed making sure to be subtle about it also choosing a matching jewelry box.

In the clothes store Elsa sat on the couch waiting for her friends to be done trying on clothes taking pictures.

"Elsa try somethings on." Jean requested trying to pull her up from her seat. "What's the point I can't buy anything." She chuckled but her Romeo persisted and used her superior strength to yank her up against her chest hugging her closely. She began kissing her mouth clumsily lulling the older blonde to mush. "Come on sweety try some sexy outfits on for me. I wanna see you enjoy yourself." She mumbled against her mouth nuzzling Elsa's hair and face. Elsa knew she had lost when she felt Jean's hand travel to her butt giving her cheek a sensual squeeze.

"Okay fine but only a few." Elsa gave in picking out some outfits. When she came out Jean looked her over and cheered whistling.

Jean noticed the look on Elsa's face when she put clothes back and kept track of which ones she choose and her size.

After going into the shoe store she did the same with the heels and sneakers Elsa tried on.

"Well this was fun, hey you guys wanna come to the movies with us?" Ariel asked.

"Um no I have to get home when Olaf gets back from soccer practice so you go on ahead." Nodding the three girls went to the movies stand to get tickets. Elsa turned to Jean with a curious gaze. "Jean do you wanna go I can call a cab?"

Jean frowned appalled at the idea of leaving her girlfriend. "No of course not but can you give me a sec I forgot something?" She asked pointing behind her.

"Sure I'll go to the car." Jean gave Elsa the keys running off.

Elsa sat in the car going through her phone when Jean returned twenty minutes later with a bunch of bags putting them in the back seat.

Elsa looked back at the bags then looked at Jean. "Why didn't you just buy that stuff when we were in the store?"

"Uh I changed my mind on some things." The statment didn't sound reassuring but Elsa shrugged.

When they got home the couple walked upstairs to Elsa's room since she wanted to see what Jean got.

"Okay let's see so you can model your new clothes for me." Elsa clapped once and sat on her bed. She went into the first bag and saw it was the stripped navy blue cotton sweater, black skirt and white leggings with boots.

She frowned then looked to Jean who casually reclined on the bed putting her hands behind her head. Elsa continued silently going through the bags and found everything she wanted in her size even a jewelry set that seemed impossible to afford.

"Jean.." She began with a tone that promised a lecture but Jean cut in with a voice Elsa never heard her use before. It was assertive and cut throat.

"Juliette I don't have a receipt nor am I returning any of the items I brought so don't be stubborn and take it." Elsa huffed and was ready to argue but stopped herself looking over the bags on the bed and floor.

Jean lay with her eyes still closed expecting to go into an argument but heard nothing. She felt a weight on her chest instead surprising her.

She opened her eyes to see Elsa smirking while straddling her stomach. Her braid draped over her shoulder. Jean reached up and carefully loosened it, loving when the blonde locks were down. She bent and began using her lips to carress Jean's making them pucker. Jean groaned and ran a hand up Elsa's arm trying to bring her down which she complied molding her body to Jean's.

She tangled her fingers in the younger's hair tugging a little something she hoped Jean still liked. She got her confirmation when she felt the girl risisng to the occasion pressing against her groin. Elsa moved her hips up and down drawing out a hiss from Jean.

Jean had enough and turned Elsa onto her back with unexpected strength, the former teacher moaned at the look Jean gave her as Jean pinned her arms above her head. The young woman's eyebrows slightly raised and drew together while her straight mouth lifted at the corners in a subtle smirk. Elsa felt completly helpless and it soaked her panties to the point of them becoming unusable anymore. Slowly Jean lowered her body down to Elsa's who was panting out loving the pressure that was being applied. "Mi permetta di prendere cura di voi bambino." Jean husked causing Elsa to groan squirming under her. She had no idea what she said but it sounded hot.

Releasing her wrist Jean gripped Elsa's hips while supporting her weight with the other arm then she gave the deepest searing kisses Elsa had ever recieved which she eagerly returned.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the occasional moan, sigh and the light moist connection between the two giving their tongues playtime.

Elsa's stomach clenched as her hand moved down cautiously to Jean's pink short sleeved button up shirt and began undoing the buttons with one hand luckily the girl didn't have on an under shirt allowing Elsa the freedom to rake her nails over her stomach to her bra.

Jean pulled away panting at the scorching touch of Elsa's digits while still keeping their cheeks connected. Finally having enough air Elsa greedily captured Jean's lips again already missing their touch. Elsa didn't know if she could risk it but knew she would go insane if she didn't. A finger slipped itself in between Jean's waistband inching over to the button and zipper undoing them she hummed happily when Jean didn't protest.

Her hand slipped in and almost made it to Jean's erect-

"ELSIE I'M HOME NOW!" Both adults sat up quickly in a panic and Elsa helped Jean button up and fix her zipper. She groaned trying to not be frustrated at her baby brother but couldn't think of a worst interruption.

Once decent they relaxed as Olaf wandered up to her room and smiled when he saw Jean. "Senpai do you wanna help me practice in the backyard?" He asked.

"Certainly Kohai." Jean agreed getting up. Elsa felt relief at the great patience Jean possesed and made her way to the kitchen and began cooking lunch for the three of them while they played.

During Lunch both adults remained silent while Olaf went over his day without taking a breath. Jean giggled at how he reminded her of Anna who did the same during a story or rant.

While cleaning up Elsa and Jean got into a soap war of throwing suds at each other. "I win!" Jean cheered accomplishing to get a soap beard on Elsa who bumped her with her hip.

Once everything was cleaned they walked into the living room to spot Olaf asleep on the couch. Jean carefully picked him and carried him upstairs with Elsa following behind.

When they laid him down he groggily woke up. So Jean began to sing.

"Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long

No matter what I say or do

I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone

You hold me without touch

You keep me without chains

I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love

And not feel your reign." Elsa looked to Jean with a sweet smile as another warm memory of the night she kidnapped her swam through her thoughts.

She joined in softly harmonzing with Jean.

"Set me free, leave me be

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am, and I stand

So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be

But you're on to me and all over me

Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile

When I thought that I was strong

But you touch me for a little while

And all my fragile strength is gone."

When the boy was asleep the couple turned to the other still singing but now to each other.

"Set me free, leave me be

I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity

Here I am, and I stand

So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be

But you're on to me and all over me…" Finishing Jean kissed Elsa who welcomed it. She got up and began walking out and Elsa followed after her not sure where they were going but found out it was back to her room.

They lay on the bed, Elsa rested her head on Jean's shoulder while she traced lines on her arm with her finger.

"Elsa?" The older woman jumped at the voice that sounded more like the young girl who she was separated from.

"Yes Jean?" She heard Jean sigh happily.

"Nothing." She said shrugging. "It's just I like that now I can call out your name and you will answer me…when I was in Italy you…..you never answered."

"I'll answer you every time you call me for now and ever more Romeo…. _always_." When the time came Jean left kissing Elsa goodbye.

Suddenly all the troubles of reality climbed back up in her mind brutally beating down the sweet memories till they were black and blue and tormented Elsa again.

 _Losing the house.…. Debt…over-due bills. Not being able to provide for Olaf._

She gasped at the thoughts and clutched to her head desperately shaking. She felt an old friend called self doubt grip her tightly.

Ela heard the disappointed voices of her parents talking about how she failed and was losing everything including their precious family home. Elsa's teeth chattered and her legs trembled sending the blonde to the ground in the corner.

She realized it was a panic attack but it was too late since it had already conquered her. She couldn't breath as if the air became unbreathable. Her lungs clenched painfully as she heaved trying to catch her breath. Left with one option Elsa cried out. The silence that followed didn't help as if all sound was dead to her ears.

"JEAN!" A few seconds later Elsa felt herself being lifted from the ground in firm arms and carried over to the couch placed on a lap. She clutched to the shirt desperately and looked up, tears staining her cheeks, and felt air return back to her lungs. Elsa gulped it in hungrily panting, laying her head against the only support she had and could trust.

"I'll answer you every time you call me for now and ever more Juliette…. _Always_."


	5. Chapter 5

Thwump!

Thwump!

Thwump!

Elsa groaned banging her head on the dining room table. "Jean sweety could you not throw Zebra's tennis ball around!" Elsa called hearing a bark.

Jean came in smiling but it disappeared when she saw how stressed Elsa looked.

"What's wrong?" she asked coming closer. There were papers scattered around. Elsa sighed knowing she couldn't keep the fact that she wasn't a teacher anymore a secret.

"Jean I got...I'm getting a new job."

"Oh wow..but wait I thought you liked being a teacher." Elsa tried to keep herself from tearing up. She loved being a teacher but also loved Jean more couldn't bring herself to feel regret.

She faked a grin folding her hands. Jean came up from behind her chair. She leaned into the girl who gripped her shoulder. "I did but it wasn't really taking me anywhere."

"What are these?" Jean gestured to the papers that Elsa was organizing into near piles. "Job applications. I need work until I find another opportunity."

Elsa gave a puzzled glance as she kneeled down grinning. "Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good." Jean's phone rung in her pocket. She stood up and answered.

"Yuppers." She chimed leaning against the wall.

"Hey Jean were planning an awesome party with the girls, we're gonna get stupid drunk and do a bunch of dares please say you're in." Eugene begged over the line.

"Hold on I have to check in with my lady." She could practically hear him roll his eyes as he muttered "Whipped."

"Elsa our bunch of idiots want to hangout tonight do you want to come or should we stay here?" Elsa didn't look up from her piles.

"You go ahead Jean I have to finish up and help Olaf when he gets home from school."

Jean scuffed her green Vans. "Ya sure?" She asked unsure of leaving Elsa who looked up and grinned. "I'm sure go have fun. Zebra can stay if he wants" she looked over at the sleeping dog in the corner

Jean came closer and kissed her deeply. "Watch over her Zebra." Jean ordered but knew the dog didn't hear her since he was busy snoring.

The sun was setting and Jean felt excited for the party. Eugene texted her to meet them at their place. She could see already three cars in the driveway. She parked when a silver car pulled up. It was Rapunzel, Ariel and Meg with another girl Jean couldn't recognized.

"Hey Jean! You fucking made it! Help me with the booze in the back would Ya?" She moved to help Rapunzel with the beer coolers in the trunk.

"Oh my god Jean I knew it! I knew you would grow up to become a cutie!" The mystery girl hyped pointing. Jean tilted her head. Meg laughed poking the girl's chest. "Uh no I told you that actually."

"Jean this is Sam coolest girl in school or whatever, we ran into her a few days ago." Ariel confirmed.

Jean gasped and suddenly remembered her. "Sam! Uhh sorry I never text you back I had a girlfriend... still do actually." Jean shrugged. They walked up the path to the house. "I thought you were going to get out of ole Arendelle." Sam nodded. "I tried but Arendelle isn't an easy place to leave."

Jean looked down, her eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah tell me about it."

Meg rang the doorbell for Eugene to answer looking like a fool. The girls laughed at his choice of attire. He had a t-shirt that had a picture of a bowtie on the collar and a ridiculous top hat.

"Welcome to the gentleman's club ladies. Your costumes are in the back." He replied in a posh voice.

Rapunzel shoved him playfully as They entered. "Yeah you wish." Meg jabbed.

It was a nice house...underneath the boys personality, it looked like two messy guys lived in it while one worked hard to keep it clean. Jean guessed that the one was Eric.

"Okay let the dance off begin!" Eric cheered jumping onto the table turning the music up. "Okay so rules are for the rest if the night if you hear music then you have to dance no matter what and stop when the music stops if you lose you have to down a whole beer in one sitting."

"Shit I'll down a whole beer just cuz." Kristoff grabbed one from the selection Jean placed on the counter popping the lid.

Everyone began to dance while moving around setting up. Jean grabbed a bear and joined Kristoff along with the others, Eric turned the music off while Eugene took off his hat off, it revealed to have a bunch of folded papers in it.

"The hat of dares." Everyone except Eric and Sam droned simultaneously.

"The hat of what?" Sam questioned. Rapunzel went into explaining the testament surrounding "The hat of dares". It was a hat of the most epic dares they had been coming up with since high school.

"Whoever wins gets to add in their own dare it's a great honor." Jean bowed to the hat.

"Wait I know what we need for this." Kristoff got up and went into his bedroom he brought out a bag of red and green powder.

Eugene rubbed his hands together as Kristoff tossed the bag on the table. "Okay what's with the Christmas powder?" Meg asked.

"This is a stimulant of my own creation. I call it Reindeer Spaz." Kristoff sounded proudly.

"Wait like a drug?" questioned Rapunzel. The boys nodded altogether.

"Why is it called Reindeer Spaz?" Ariel's comment made Kristoff blush while Eric laughed. "We named it after an event that happened when Kristoff created it and took a hit." The silence of the guys muted any further questions the girls had.

Rolling paper was handed to everyone while the boys distributed the Spaz. Sam passed around her lighter.

Jean hesitated then put the newly made cigarette into her mouth and took tiny drag.

"Okay y'all stop being pussies and suck it in!" Eugene challenged holding his roll at the side of his mouth.

Eric inhaled with all of his might than began coughing. Kristoff patted his back. "It's a joint man not Eugene's dick."

A sweet smell filled the air from the smoke. Jean took a deep drag in and was knocked off her ass. Literally.

She fell off the couch making her friends laugh while she sat up giggling. She felt amazing.

"This is- whoa man you made this?" Ariel asked Kristoff who nodded. "You are an artist."

"It's better with beer babe." Eric handed the redhead a bottle kissing her cheek.

"Yeah this is awesome." Jean drummed her hands against the table. "Okay dare time."

Jean stood up wobbly and grabbed another beer. "Non baciare sulla bocca, però, io non sono per quella merda." She babbled.

"Jean speak English bitch we don't know what you're saying." Repunzel cursed.

"She said no kissing on her mouth she ain't up for that shit." Sam confirmed.

Jean was impressed. "You understand me?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm Dominican but speak a little Italiano."

Twenty dares later had Eugene giving Ariel a laptop dance. She was laughing hysterically face red.

"Okay next one Jean." Jean reached in the hat and pulled out the paper.

"I...um...I can't fucking read this pass." She reached for more Spaz loving the smell. "Have you guys ever tried to snort this stuff?" Kristoff shook his head pointing to her. "That is an amazing idea. You'll do the honors Jay."

Jean held the powder in her palm and snorted the substance strongly. She pulled up now red nosed, her eyes were blazed and dilated, tearing up.

"Wow that felt amazing!" Eric peeped over from kissing Ariel.

"Really?" He inquired. "Yeah." Jean smirked.

Eric copied and paused. "AHHH!" He screamed throwing himself back against the couch.

"What's it feel like?" Sam asked leaning forward. "It freaking burns like hell caught fire!" He yelled. His eyes were watery and cheeks resembled Ariel's hair.

Rapunzel turned to Jean with a perplexed look. "I thought you said it felt awesome." Jean titled her head smirking. "Did I?" She replied in a sly voice.

"Classic." Eugene chuckled high fiving her. "Okay!" Jean clapped and stood up with her legs spread. "What's my dare? Come on give to meh."

"The paper says do a split standing on two roll chairs." Kristoff read. Jean paled while Meg and Ariel fetched the chairs from the outside.

"Why are there chair in the backyard?" Rapunzel asked. Sven slipped in through the door and tackled Eugene who protested getting licks from the burly dog.

"My office is outside." Kristoff answered scratching his beard. Eric and Ariel helped Jean up the two chairs. She held her hands out for balance while her legs wobbled. "Okay pull.. uh but slowly please." Her voice shook as they pulled the chairs apart slowly. Jean clenched her teeth expecting pain but felt none. She managed a full split drawing a cheer from Sam.

"Wow Jean how are you doing that?" Eugene inspected the split to see if it was a trick or not.

Jean shrugged while Rapunzel stretched. "Jean has always been super flex, remember the mechanical bull."

Ariel finished her cigar and lit another the banged her hands on the table. "OH MY GOD!" The scream made Meg jumped who looked at her with hooded eyelids.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ariel looked at her slowly.

The redhead hunched her shoulders narrowing her eyes. "I wanna take over the world." She mumbled through clenched teeth.

"That's a good idea. We could do it." Jean agreed crossing her legs next to her.

"I know right if we actually applied ourselves-" Ariel began then trailed off in thought, everyone else joined then shook their heads grimacing mumbling nah's and no's.

"Plus we don't have Anna and she's our leader." Kristoff pointed out.

"Wait when did Anna become our leader?" Eugene crossed his arms.

"Since she basically pulled us all together." Jean sighed sadly at Rapunzel's comment.

"I miss her."Jean whined. "Aw don't be sad here." Eric poured some beer over the girl's blonde hair that now had streaks of fading pink.

Jean shook her head laughing then shoved him.

* * *

Elsa groaned rubbing the temples of her head feeling agitated for some reason with Jean gone and Olaf playing across the street she felt so blah. Turning to Zebra she smiled hyping her voice up. "You wanna go for a walk boy hmm?" Zebra lazily glanced at her then yawned going back to sleep.

"Yeah good talking to ya."She mumbled leaning on her hands. She looked to her phone and picked it up.

"Speak?" Anna's voice droned on the other line.

"Hey Anna whatcha doing?"

"Sitting in my apartment eating Chinese. What about you?" Elsa cringed at the slurping noises she heard through the phone.

"Banging my head against the wall." Elsa got up and began completing random task.

"Why? Where's Jean?"

"At a party and I don't know I've just been so irritated lately."

"Hmm how's things with her?"

Elsa made a face at the question but answered nonetheless. "Good I guess, I mean I don't know..."

Anna sat up and cleared her throat. "Okay I'm putting on my best friend hat, lemme hear it."

"We figured things out and are taking things slow but I just feel so heated when I'm around her and she's so delicious yet I feel like she's unreachable. And then there's the fact that every waking moment her stupid face is permeated in my thoughts and I feel like I can't breath without her and it scares me-"

"Oh my god Elsie!" Anna interrupted cooing. She rolled over to the floor from the couch.

"What?" Elsa pouted feeling confused, dropping the wrench she had in hand.

"Well isn't obvious, you want Jean to put the key in the transmission, Oh this is rich!."

"What?"

"Chockle the yockle, storm the castle with her erm tiny soldiers."

Elsa huffed throwing her hands up in defeat. "Elsa you want the D." Anna groaned at how obtuse her older sister was.

Elsa sputtered at the assumption. "Anna!" She felt mortified and embarrased.

"You're sexually frustrated no shame I've been touching myself since I got here. Not to mention Jean's probably holding back a real monster in those khakis of hers." Anna's bluntness burned her sister's cheeks who crossed her arm over her midsection. She had felt Jean's monster and secretly craved to have the younger unleash but would never admit that aloud.

"Why don't you just ask for it. Just say.." Anna cleared her throat and did a startling accurate impression of her older sister. "Jean I want the D." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I can't say that Anna."

"Yeah who am I kidding you suck at things like this." Anna's voice sounded wistful and defeated.

"I can get in Jean's pants anytime I want." Elsa challenged indignantly.

"Yeah suuure you can. If you get Jean's dick in one month with your slooow method I'll admit that you're a big girl and not entirely hopeless when it comes to sex but if you don't you have to say 'Jean I want the D' to her."

"Deal." They both said at the same time.

* * *

The night went on well into three in the morning, Jean had the time of her life drinking and taking hits of Kristoff's Spaz. The house smelt with the sweetness of the drug and was draped in red and green smoke.

Jean opened her eyes to a dark room and stared up to a beige ceiling. She let out a weak chuckle and groggily sat up stretching her back out. She snorted through her nose and looked around the room. Her friends were scattered haphazardly around out like the lights.

She tried to stand but fell back down causing a loud thump. Kristoff and Eugene stirred at the noise.

"Hey Jay heading out?" He asked yawning.

"Yeah I'm going back to Elsa." Jean chortled looking for her shoe that wasn't on her foot for some reason.

"Yass Jean get the pussy." Eugene drunkenly slurred then fell back into a deep sleep.

Jean saluted them then stumbled out of the house. She entered her car and turned it on. She looked forward with a determined face. "Let's do this." She said tenaciously. When she backed out she felt a bump then looked out to see a crumpled mailbox laying on the sidewalk.

"Doesn't look so bad I'm sure he'll live." With that she drove off to Elsa's. Luckily the roads were dead at this hour but Jean kept her window down and air condition on max.

She parked crookedly and got out the car dusting herself off. She went to the front door and was going to ring the bell but stopped herself since it seemed they were asleep.

She circled the house to find and entry point. 'Oh wait." She recalled snapping her fingers. Elsa usually left her bedroom window open during warm months. Jean climbed up the white trellis and crawled along the roof. She fell through the window to the ground and groaned.

Jean looked to Elsa's bed but it was empty. "Hmm." She hummed thinking the woman would be sleep.

Jean was taken by surprise when she felt a blunt hit to her shoulder which now ached.

"Get em Zebra!" She heard Elsa call then felt a bite on her arm causing her to cry out.

"Zebra quite it, it's me!" Jean cried. The dog instantly backed off whining, trotting out the room. Elsa turned on the lamp and let out a heavy breath.

"Jean what are you doing sneaking in my window this late? I thought you were an intruder." Elsa reprimanded crossing her arms.

Jean sat up on her elbows and smirked. "I am an intruder, I'm gonna intrude dat pussy." She declared falling back to ground.

Elsa sighed from her nose and slowly blinked at her. "...What?" She deadpanned, clearly irritated at all the commotion at such a late hour.

Shaking her head she helped Jean to her feet and then to the bathroom to tend to her bitten arm. Jean sat on the toilette sniffling. Her nose was extremely red. While the older blonde tended to her arm Jean doopily grinned with her tongue peeking out. Elsa caught her stare and tried to hold back a smile.

"You're pretty." Jean observed. "Thank you." Elsa replied quickly looking up. When she was patched Elsa led her to the bed then started taking off her pants so she would be more comfortable. "I like where this going." Jean slurred while Elsa smirked, pushing her back on the bed.

"Do you now?" She countered. Jean nodded the connected their lips, moaning out. Elsa cupped her cheek and returned the kiss with vigor. Jean used her weight and pushed the woman back onto the pillows.

Elsa shook her head while Jean suckled her neck. "Jean sweety we shouldn't, I'm tired and you're clearly not in your right mind."

"But I got a boner." Jean whined into Elsa's neck. She chuckled combing through Jean's hair.

"Surprisingly you don't have a boner Romeo." Jean looked up pouting. "Yeah but I can get one." Elsa rose an eyebrow and decided to lay there stroking Jean's hair until she heard light snoring. She turned them over and examined Jean's face. She thought about the how majority of people at Jean's age, if they had her money and looks, wouldn't even think twice of loyally returning to their partner after a party especially as high as Jean was, she certainly wasn't drunk.

Elsa took off her robe and set it at the end of the bed then tried to move over but was trapped by a hand that snuck around her stomach and pulled her closer.

She dozed off feeling Jean's breath move the tiny hairs on her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Miss Vineter it is nice to see that your face is as lovely as your voice."

Elsa smiled brightly offering her hand to her interviewer which he took happily shaking it before signalling her to take a seat.

"Yes your ad in the paper wasn't very descriptive, I could barely find the place." She replied with a chuckle.

"Yes we like to keep our employees and our own privacy." He grinned with his teeth, Elsa looked around the room and noticed there was no windows.

"That's good, but i must confess that i am still confused about my line of work. Something along the concept of being a phone operator of sort Mr?" She ended with a questioning tone squinting.

"Mr. Thon." He answered.

"Thon." Elsa repeated.

"Yes and as for your line of work I took the liberty of writing up your contract right here." He placed a pile of papers on his desk.

"Oh a contract?" Elsa said sounding surprised taking the stack to read over its contents.

"Yes contract." The more she read the more the frown became evident on her face, the more she read the more nervous Mr. Thon became with sweat wetting his brow.

Elsa looked up with a deceptively calm face. "This is a sex phone company." She stated coldly.

Mr. Thon shrugged impishly. "Well that name is just a stigma, we provide services to monthly subscribers."

Elsa nodded slowly, tucking in her legs. "Monthly subscribers..who want sex...through the phone." She said hoping to get her message across.

"Well sometimes they just wish for conversation, other times a little more, it helps to..touch yourself sometimes we allow it if your discreet to help you get into character"

She rose a brow at the man. "About sex."

"Should I save your contract it is an honest living." Elsa stood wincing at how to end the interview. "Um no...I- thank you but I was no, I don't think this is the right job for me." She grabbed her clutch and backed away to the door slipping through the crack with only her head peeping in.

"Should I save your contract?" Mr. Thon asked desperately.

"You-You can shred my contract." Elsa hurried out the abandoned looking warehouse to her car. " , more like Mr. Thong." She mumbled to herself putting both hands on the steering wheel taking a breath. She groaned putting her head on the wheel.

Pulling down she headed home to search again, checking the mail box she found more bills. Trudging inside she kicked off her shoes and turned on her laptop. Logging in to check her bank account she hissed at the sight of the low numbers. She had enough to pay all the bills for this month or put it towards gas and groceries. She would have to pick.

Elsa choose bills but then growled when she realized that didn't include the bank loan.

"Elsy?" A light voice rang. Elsa tried her best to look less stressed as Olaf walked in. "Yes Olaf?"

"Can we have sushi for dinner?" Elsa winced. Sushi was an expense they couldn't afford currently.

"Ahh How about...Leftovers!" Elsa cheered but Olaf shrugged nodding.

"Sorry Snowman maybe next week?" Elsa smiled sadly. Olaf's face morphed form calm to spastic. He ran out the room then returned with a flyer. "Soccer starts!" He yelled sprinting to Elsa.

Elsa took it and read throughout. She had completely forgotten about soccer. The older sibling had no idea how she was going to be able to pay for the uniform and then there was the other expanses like fundraisers.

The door opened reminding Elsa that she forgot to lock it in walked a Jean clad in her favorite green jacket and khakis.

"Hey Juliette." She greeted Kissing Elsa much to Olaf's protest.

"Hey Kohai." She said as Olaf hugged her waist which she returned. He looked up at her smiling. "Senpai can we have sushi for dinner?"

Elsa dropped the pamphlet in embarrassment, red faced she looked to her younger brother with a serious face. "Olaf." She said in a straight tone to let him know he was in trouble. He pulled away from Jean to approach her slowly, shoulders slumped down.

"You already asked me didn't you Olaf?" After his silence of looking down Elsa asked again more sternly. " Didn't you?" He nodded.

"Elsa I could get sushi, it's no prob-"Elsa glared at her sending a clear message to not intervene.

"So what did I say?"

"No." Olaf answered in a low tone.

"Exactly. So go up to your room, I'll bring your dinner to you when it's ready." Olaf turned to go up to his room giving a pouted glance to Jean who followed after the slightly peeved blonde to the kitchen.

Elsa leaned against the counter crossing her arms while she waited for the microwave to ding. "Jean I don't want Olaf to think it's okay that if I say no to something to go to you." Jean sighed nodding. "I'm I had no idea you said no to him."

"I know hun but if I'm in the middle of disciplining him please don't intervene." Jean held up her hands coming up behind her kissing her shoulder and neck.

"I'm no more rescue missions for Olaf, I get it." She mumbled into Elsa's skin. Elsa did her best to hold back a smile but went unsuccessful when Jean wrapped her arms around her torso tickling her.

"So I know you said no sushi but does that translate also to pizza?" Elsa huffed out groaning. Jean spun her around so she could see her begging face. "Pweese." She squeaked.

Elsa rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Alright fine I guess." She caved throwing her arms up in defeat then pointed accusing to Jean who was already filling in their order. "But Olaf is still in trouble and is staying upstairs."

Jean waved her off silently heading into the living room. Elsa joined her when the pizza arrived after taking up Olaf his food.

The younger girl stretched out on the couch. "So what shall we watch, I say romantic."

Elsa grabbed a slice on a paper plate settling in nestled in Jean's side. "I say horror." Jean winced at the suggestion. "But horror movies scare me." Elsa chuckled looking to the girl with a raised brow. "Yeah that's kinda the point."

Jean got a doe-eyed look with a wistful tone. "But I really wanna watch a soppy romantic flick… like Rocky."

"Rocky I so not a romantic film, besides I like it when you get all scared. It's cute." Jean ran her hand through her hair blowing out air exasperated. "You're not going to give on this?" Elsa shook her head with a mouth full of food resembling a chipmunk.

"Agh fine. What are we watching?" Elsa took the remote and scrolled through her movies. "Something dark, gross and mental." Jean whimpered curling her legs under herself while grabbing a comfort pillow, those were the type of movies she hated the most.

"Human Centipede?" Elsa asked glancing to her, Jean screamed at the suggestion in fear shaking her head. "It hasn't even started yet babe." Elsa rubbed her shoulders. "Oh how about that new movie The Babadook." Jean peeped from over her pillow. "It's not that scary and will make you laugh." Elsa comforted pressing play.

For the most part Jean only shrieked thrice using Elsa's body as a shield. As the credits rolled Elsa got up to put the leftover food away but was stopped by grip on her arm. "Don't leave me." Jean whined.

"Sweety it wasn't that bad you laughed." She said grabbing the food then heading to the kitchen.

"And he did become a member of the family…." Jean said as an afterthought but then her mind began to concoct a scenario of what if there was a monster in her own home. Her eyes widened in fear as she leapt off of the couch after her girlfriend. She bumped into Elsa almost knocking her to the ground.

"Jean relax." Elsa scolded now regretting the movie choice. "We would have been better off watching Care Bears." She mumbled to herself switching of the lights.

"Don't turn off the lights while we're down here." Jean complained. Elsa instead took her hand traveling up the stairs. "I'm guessing you're staying here."

"I can't go home by myself It might be there waiting for me." Jean kept looking behind them.

"Jean there is no It." Elsa replied but then decided if she going to deal with this all night then she might as well have a little fun.

"Here I'll prove it." Once at the top she let go of Jean's hand and ran down stairs into the dark.

"ELSA!" Jean cried lips trembling. She went into the living room taking out her phone she played the Babadook's call.

"Oh my fucking god." Jean babbled now starting to cry. "I'm coming to save you Elsa." She said creeping down on step at a time.

Her tone of voice nearly broke Elsa's heart so she decided to go back to the steps.

"Elsa! Where were you?! The Babadook is down there!" Elsa kissed her cheek tasting salt. Elsa cooed wiping her tears away. "There is no monster Romeo, I heard nothing." She led the still terrified girl away to her room.

"Prove it then." Jean challenged stripping down to her Yoshi eggs boxers taking off her jacket to a white T-shirt.

Elsa changed into a blue silk slip. She climbed onto the bed waving Jean over. "Mmm I'd rather spend time with you at the moment." She said in a sultry voice kissing Jean's jawline.

"How could you think about sexy stuff at a time like this?" Jean hissed as Elsa began kissing at her lips. The older pulled away sighing. "Fine." She grabbed her phone off the night stand and pulled up the poem.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked when she began reading it. "Stop that are you crazy?!" Jena pleaded but Elsa read on until the end. "There no Babadook." She said to the hiding lump under the duvet.

Elsa hummed as she began caressing and kissing Jean with the plan of wining her bet with Anna tonight in her mind. Jean however lay there looking to the closed door. "Jean sweety." Elsa said clearly wanting more of a response. Her hand traveled the length of the girl's boxers.

"See he's hiding from you, he's terrified." Jean said gesturing to her flaccid member. Elsa chuckled. "Well then I guess I have to go in after him." She stroked at Jean but received nothing but nervous glances around the room.

Huffing she shrugged giving up. "And here I thought you could even get a boner during a natural disaster. Well there's a reason why morning sex exist." Jean watched Elsa turn over under the blanket.

"Elsa?" She called. "Yes my brave knight." Elsa drawled turning back over. Jean paused before opening her arms. Elsa grinned and pulled her frightened Romeo closer to cuddle.

After a few minutes the couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A sudden loud clang jolted both Jean and Elsa awake. They looked to each other, then to the door when a lower rustling sounded from downstairs.

"I told you not to summon him, now look at what you've done to us." Jean berated her angrily.

"Jean it's probably just a-um- just a mouse or something." Another loud bang proved the older blonde wrong.

"What a big mouse." Jean sarcastically bemoaned, slowly they got out of bed creeping to the door cracking open.

"What do you keep under your nightstand?" Jean whispered.

"Um, water bottles why?" Elsa asked then shook her head remembering they had a little boy in the house who would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with a growth spurt hungry.

"I'll go check on Olaf." She said putting on her robe but Jean pulled back. "I'll make a water bottle gun." She informed.

"What how would you even?" She began to ask but decided not to bother she instead decided to tip toe to Olaf's room. She peeped in to see him snoring in his bed. The good news is was that the noise hadn't woken him up, the bad news was that he was not awake and the source of the noise. She closed his door and went back to her own room.

Jean emerged from the bathroom with a very complicated looking weapon. Elsa squinted closely. "Is that my heel?" She pointed to the trigger system.

"I need it. It's a water bottle gun. Shoots water bottles." Jean proudly showed off the contraption.

"Who knows how to make a water bottle gun? Let alone in three minutes?" Elsa asked flustered grabbing her phone off of the nightstand.

Jean innocently tilted her head. "Doesn't everybody?" Elsa opened her mouth to say no but was interrupted by another clang.

"Well because _someone_ thought it a good idea to summon a demon I'll use this to send it back to hell." Jean dramatically narrated. She led the charge with Elsa closely behind her. They pushed their backs against the wall looking around the corner to the downstairs to see a shadow outside. They pulled back in fear crawling closer to the edge of the steps, Jean snatched Elsa's phone and threw it downstairs. Elsa glared at her darkly while she impishly shrugged. "I have to save it on ammo." She whispered.

Then a sound sent a horrified shiver down Elsa and Jean' spine. It was the call that came from the monster in the movie.

Jean's face remained surprisingly calm as she slowly turned to Elsa who saw nothing but I told you so in her eyes.

Elsa nodded closing her eyes. "We can panic now."


	7. Chapter 7

"If we survive this, I just want you to know I will be holding this over your head for the rest of our fucking lives." Jean promised squinting her at Elsa through the darkness Elsa inwardly groaned, the irrational more prideful side of her hoped that they didn't make it just to avoid the ear chewing she would receive.

The fridge opened and closed followed by odd noises of gurgling. Jean's mouth gaped open n mortification. "If that bitch is drinking my Mountain Dew I swear to god I will fuck his ass." Elsa looked up in thought about the dark statement then voiced her concerns. "You would fuck a demon in the ass?" The expression she received answered her question.

Jean crept slowly downstairs with Elsa on her heels they slide across the living room trying to be as quiet as possible until they reached the corner of the kitchen. "Okay so I'll shoot and you grab it."

"Why do I have to grab it!?" Elsa whispered harshly creating a quietly quarrel. "Well I have to shoot." Jean clarified. "Well then give me the gun and I'll shoot and you do the grabbing." She tried to take the gun but jean snatched it away like a child harboring their favorite toy. "No, you can't, you don't know…" She paused thinking of a good reason. "The things." Elsa exhaled sharply out of her nostrils but the younger did not concede. "Jean nobilenato Marietta Bambibinuex if you think I am touching anything you are insane!" Jean groaned she hated when Elsa gave her the full name treatment.

"You don't really have a say on account you're the reason we're in this mess in the first place." Elsa opened her mouth to argue but closed it sighing. With bitterness, she nodded her head signaling for Jean to attack.

Jean took a breath looking up as if she was praying to her obscure deity "All my years of gaming have prepared me for this moment." She acted and flew into the kitchen. Green caught her eyes leading her gaze to the counter. She gasped. "You were drinking my Mountain Dew!" She heard a short "What?" But ignored it aiming and firing her homemade weapon. Elsa looked around for her own form of protection and went in the fridge grabbing the first thing she saw.

There was a short scream as a dark mass fell over a chair at the impact of full water bottles. The older blonde used her weapon and bashed it upside the head of the demon earning a cheer from Jean "Sì questo è il modo per farlo bambino!" _(Yes, that's the way to do it babe!)_ Elsa's victory was short lived when she heard a groan that was way too human to be a demon. She turned to the light on to see the pained intruder with a large bowl on its head was in deed a human and in fact female.

"If I would have known I would get this type of greeting I would have stayed my ass in New York." Elsa's wheels quickly turned to conclude who she and her girlfriend just assaulted.

"Anna?" The girl lifted the bowl to confirm it was indeed her. "Anna!" Jean yelled dropping her gun, dropping to her knees to embrace her friend.

"Oh my god we thought you were a demon summoned stupidly by Elsa's carelessness but I'm glad it's you." Jean explained quickly, Anna gave a dumfounded face trying to figure out what was what. Elsa grabbed her by the arm raising her to her feet. "Don't ask." She instructed. Jean stood as well and hugged her again even tighter mumbling into her shoulder. "I missed you so much." Her sincerity poked Anna's heart enough to manage to forgive her for shooting her in the torso.

Anna returned her affections. "I missed you too Dion." She let go of her and hugged Elsa. "But what about your show?" she asked smiling. "Oh well I thought maybe I could come home for a while and then return back for the show with you guys." Anna replied.

"I do have to say you have a spot on Babadook impression." Jean complimented making another question arise within Elsa's mind, unless they imagined it due to hyped up fear and paranoia.

Anna grabbed hold of Elsa's phone from the counter showing the screen. "Oh yeah you guys scared the shit me, all I heard was something thrown downstairs then I picked it up and there was a bunch of apps open so I clicked the YouTube one and there was a Babadook noise on it which was hilarious." Elsa's face blanked as Jean glared at her now understanding the sources of the supposed "monster". Before she could open her mouth, Elsa clamped it shut placing a mock kiss upon the hand.

"Anna even though everything makes sense now will you sleep with me please, I'm still scared." She asked sweetly then pointed to Elsa with her thumb. "Can't trust this demon conjurer anymore."

"Sure thing." Anna grabbed her hand smiling. "But it's my bed, you can't just invite peo-"

"Night Elsa." They harmonized already heading up the stairs. Elsa huffed following, not bothering to argue further. When she made it upstairs it seemed Anna was already making herself at home going through the drawer getting in a t-shirt and sweats while Jean cuddle up under the duvet.

As Elsa and Anna got in the bed Jean scooted over to the center. "Guys I'm gonna have nightmares so I need to be in the middle." She whined feeling safer with being cradle by the two siblings' bodies.

"Alright now that we all know there is no demon we can all go to sleep." Elsa comforted getting on her side wrapping an arm around Jean's torso. Her hand connected with Elsa, after awkward fumbling the redhead's hand rested over hers giving it a pat.

Another noise sounded from the kitchen making Elsa cringe and Jean flinch but they relaxed upon hearing an irritated voice scream. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A BUNCH BOTTLES ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Elsa under normal circumstances would have been upset at hearing Olaf curse but decided he had the right to at this moment and finally drifted off grinning to herself.

* * *

The next morning proved to be a challenge in getting out of bed, between Anna who somehow was at the bottom of the bed hugging her legs and Jean using Elsa as her own personal teddy bear the older blonde struggled de-tangling herself from the mess of limbs and crazy bed hair.

Finally, free Elsa looked to the clock to see it was seven A.M, she was grateful that Olaf now took the bus to school so she could have time to make a good breakfast and continue the job search.

She made her way downstairs to the outside to grab the paper then back inside to make the omelets she had been craving.

A grumbling bedraggled Jean trudge sleepily into the kitchen. Her blonde hair with pink streaks stuck out here and there resembling a hedgehog. She plopped down at the kitchenet table trying to pull herself together then looked to Elsa. "Why did you leave me?" She whined in a scratchy voice. Elsa's thoughts immediately went to thinking how sexy she sounded but Elsa shook her head clearing them away. She got Jean a plate and cup of orange Juice and placed in front her giving the dessert of a sweet morning kiss.

"Mmm after breakfast you need to brush your teeth." She said softly eskimo kissing Jean's nose.

Jean chuckled then dug into her food. "Do you have any plans for today?" Elsa shrugged joining her at the table. "Just job searching that's about it."

Jeans quieted for a minuet looking down at her plate chewing the inside of her cheek. "You know…." She started in a careful voice. "If you're having problems finding a job then I could offer you a job at my office… Now that I think about it that would be fucking awesome! You could be my personal assistant." She grew more and more excited with the thought of a hot secretary Elsa but the woman shook her head. "Jean, you and I both know that we wouldn't exactly be working now would we, plus you would probably give me a pay grade that is very unfair to your other employees." She reasoned Jean pouted watching her put the now empty dishes in the sink cleaning them. She got up and came up behind her laying kisses along her exposed shoulder. "But I promise to behave myself." She mumbled into Elsa's skin.

Elsa sighed turning her head into Jean kissing her cheek. "It wouldn't be a good idea Romeo." She concluded softly.

Jean went upstairs to get washed and dressed. She returned to the downstairs to find Elsa now on her laptop. When she looked up from the screen her breath hitched at the sight of the now clean Jean with her deliciously wet hair. Her horny suppressed self decided to maybe coerce Jean into having some fun.

She waved her over to join her on the couch smirking seductively. Jean allowed the woman to pull her to the couch. "Hey you still owe me from last night." Elsa said in a lascivious tone trailing nips up Jean's jawline causing her to groan.

Her hand rubbed her breast cupping them. Jean grabbed her waist pulling her former teacher into her lap suckling her neck. Elsa moaned moving her head to the side. The younger's hands traveled down to Elsa's ass squeezing. Just as things heated up significantly Jean's eyes opened falling to the clock on the wall. They widened at the time.

She stood up abruptly sending Elsa to the ground. "Zebra!" She exclaimed. She looked down and helped Elsa up apologizing then headed for the door. "Hey Els I'm gonna text you my address then could you be a Bambola and send her my way?" Elsa nodded mutely, Jean blew a kiss and a wink at her disappearing.

Elsa groaned throwing herself back to the floor in despair. A shadow covered her face, knowing who it was she didn't bother opening her eyes. "Did she give you the D?" Anna asked curiously, Elsa shook her head.

"I told you when it came to hints Jean was as hopeless as you are when it comes to these types of things." Anna sat on the couch crossing her legs pouring ketchup all over her omelet. "I'll order for Chinese for lunch. "

"I have to figure out what's for dinner." Elsa said still sounding solemn about her lose. Anna took a forkful of her eggs then hummed nodding at the flavor. "I'll order Chinese food." Elsa finally looked up frowning. "Again?" she asked. "In the big apple that was my main diet and I haven't had any in fourteen hours and I'm suffering from withdraw." Anna explained. Elsa laid back down. "Anna I don't have enough money for that." She admitted, Anna reached over with her foot and began to jiggle Elsa's breasts. "That's why I said I'M ORDERING IT." Elsa giggling smacked her sister's foot away.

After an hour of messing about with Anna around the house Elsa found an ad for a waitress job at a four-star restaurant/ bistro grille. She found the application online and sent it in feeling excited about the find.

"I see an alarmingly low rate of cheese in this fridge." Anna called from the kitchen. "I'm going shopping." She announced, Elsa smiled feeling relived at the positive turn of events.

Maybe now she could get her life back on track?


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa dressed accordingly to make an impression. She dusted imaginary dirt off the blue professional skirt and straightened her elegant black blouse. Getting in the car she checked her makeup and drove off satisfied with the results. She was ecstatic when the restaurant called the Salt 'N' Pepper Indulgence contacted her the very next day.

She pulled up in front of a classy dark building that had brick exterior and black paint. It was a romance centric place with fire places placed outside. Upon entering she was greeted by a young woman who was definitely a head turner. "Hello my name is Vanessa can I help you?" She said with a special ring her voice that seemed to draw people in. Elsa regained her composure and offered a hand. "Ah yes I am Elsa Vineter I'm here for the job interview with Mr. Smith." Vanessa's eyes lightened with recognition. "Oh yes of course come this way." She wiggled her finger for Elsa to follow her to the back past the kitchen giving the possible newbie a good tour of the restaurant, it was very intimate looking with also a hint of family, the fire places just added to the cozy and luxuriousness feeling.

She held up a finger for the woman to wait in front of a black door then went in to come back out a few minutes later signaling for Elsa to enter. It was a lovely office, very wood centered giving a masculine tone. "Please sit." A man who Elsa assumed was Mr. Smith instructed politely. He was a lot more charming than what Elsa thought he would be with a smooth deep voice.

"I would like to thank you Mr. Smith for this opportunity." Elsa replied sitting down in the leather chair. He sat at his desk folding his hands. "Please call me John and well looking at your résumé it was hard to overlook being quite impressive." Elsa nodded towards him saying thank you. "So, what made you want to leave the teaching career?" Jean's lopsided grin flashed in Elsa's mind at the question. "Uh well, I always wanted to work at a university as a professor and teaching didn't really give me the ability to make time for working towards that goal so I decided to strike out." John nodded with a pleased expression. Elsa high fived herself at the answer she came up with then realized why did it have to be lie? She could make it truth and choose at this moment to do just that. The interview went as smooth as cream, Elsa really liked John he seemed to be a well-rounded kind man and was actually looking forward to having him as her boss.

"Well Elsa you can start your training Monday, I'll have Vanessa give you all the materials you'll need like the menu which you must learn and other things as well." John stood up offering his hand for Elsa to take helping her up. At the door, he waved Vanessa over ordering her to get Elsa's work supplies ready. He smiled sweetly to the other blonde. "I know we'll just a have great pleasure working together." Elsa grinned back, she went to shake his hand but he instead took hold of her palm and kissed like a gentleman then returned to his office. Elsa turned back around to see Vanessa who had an arched brow handing the pile over to Elsa. "Thank you, Vanessa." Elsa said warmly to the woman who simply nodded returning to work.

Elsa left the restaurant entering her car, she felt a surge of confidence through her, she looked to her buzzing phone to read a mocking text from Anna, it inspired Elsa to drive to Jean's place like a woman on a mission.

* * *

Pulling into Jean's apartment building caused nerves to twist and collide within Elsa's stomach. Before she could drive in through the gate that led to the polished garage she was stopped by the security guard leaning against the doorway with mug in hand. "Can I help you ma'am?" he asked, Elsa rolled her window down leaning over.

"Ah I guess, I'm here to see Jean Bambibinuex." She informed but the man licked his lips standing straight. "Jean Bambibinuex?" Elsa nodded looking to him expectantly. "You know who she is right? You sure you got the right Jean?" Elsa became crestfallen at his incredulous tone.

"Yes, I am very aware of who she is." She answered calmly. He considered the car then turned to his computer, returning. "Are you here for business or something because she doesn't allow meetings here, or do you have some form of I.D."

Elsa took a breath making sure to take note to have Jean add her to the guest list. "I am her girlfriend." The man raised a brow forcing Elsa to fish out her phone dialing Jean's number.

"Yuppers bambino!" Jean cheerful voice sng over the line. "Jean can you please tell you guard to let me in?"

"...What's in it for me?" Her sly tone made Elsa roll her eyes. "Jean you do realize that if you don't tell him who I am then I can't visit you right?" The silence that followed answered her question as she slowly gave the mobile to the guard who put it to his ear.

"Let her in." Jean said quickly hanging up. Security simply shrugged opening the gate for Elsa who waved goodbye. She couldn't be frustrated at the man, afterall he was just doing his job. She parked, getting out the blonde looked over her outfit fixing her hair.

Entering the lobby, she made it a point to skip talking to the front desk, luckily they didn't seem to notice her as she walked as casually as she possibly could making it to the elevator. She pressed for the top floor, her foot began tapping against the floor.

When the doors slid open Elsa strutted to Jean's apartment entrance which of course was unlocked. Elsa growled lightly, she hated it when Jean forgot to lock her door, it was dangerous. The place was in a state that didn't surprise the older blonde, not too messy but it definitly had not been cleaned in a day or two.

"That's right you sit there and take it." Elsa scrunched her brows at the sound of her Romeo's voice. She followed it to the living to see where the girl hermitted herself. There was a makeshift tent made out of blankets and chairs, t-shirts and boxer shorts lay askew on the couch along with an assorment of spilled snacks and cans.

She took one step forward and froze at the sound of a squish. Elsa's vision slowly panned down to spot a...used condom full of what she concluded was Jean.

"Uuuuuhhh why do I want to pick it up?" she cringed leaning over carfully grabbing the rim of the contraceptive lifting it up.

The sound of a flushing toilette came from the opened room to the side. In walked a very relieved looking Jean, clad in a white t-shirt and green plaid boxer shorts. She was busy adjusting herself before she looked up halted at the state of her girlfriend, hip popped out, holding the condom.

She inahled sharply impishly scratching her cheek. "I-uh I was uh gonna clean up but then I had to shit and I couldln't."

Elsa nodded then gestured to the condom which she dropped into the wastebin.

"Right.." Jean said pointing. "I jerked...off into that...I didn't want to make a mess. So anyways what brings ya here?" she asked sitting back in her gamer chair taking a huge gulp of her soda then contiued on in her fantasy game. Elsa clasped her hands behind her back, what had brought her here? Oh yeah.

The older blonde clasped her hands behind her back sitting down in the next chair next to Jean's folding her legs underneath. "Well remember that job interview I had at the bistro?"

"Ah huh." Jean answered eyes not tearing away from the screen. "Well I got the job!" Elsa replied excitedly. Jean chuckled, still distracted. "No kidding eh? That is fantastic!" Elsa rolled her eyes once more gripping Jean's chin but when she turned her head her eyes did not follow still transfixed by wizards, dragons, and orcs.

Changing tactics Elsa leaned back sighing. "I thought maybe I come here and...unwind." she said in a sultry tone, unbuttoning her blouse. Unsurprisingly she caught her girlfriend's attention but only for a second to spare a glance.

"Yeah you-you could totally crash here." Jean offered, fingers moving hastily to level up. "Well Romeo I need your help." Elsa fiegned a whine.

"I have T-shirts on the couch you could change into, take your pick, I washed them last week so they're fresh." Elsa growled burrying her face in her hands in dispear that even more than a hundred miles away Anna was victorious.

Jean heard Elsa mumble something but didn't catch it. "Huh?" She called.

"Jean I want the D." She said louder in meloncholy somber. "Oh okay." Jean answered simply, getting up. Elsa watched her retreat into the kitchen returing with an orange bottle of juice.

"Here ya go." She chimed handing Elsa the bottle. Elsa chuckled placing it on the floor. "Jean I mean the other D." Jean looked up to the ceiling in thought. "The sandwhich?"

Elsa bemoaned gripping her Romeo's lips, devouring her. The older straddled Jean's lap, drawing out a pleased hum. They both worked to unbotton her shirt tossing it to the other laundry on the couch.

Jean stood holding Elsa to her body who wrapped her legs around the gamer's hips tightly as she ambled up the stairs. She used her foot to slip bewteen the crack and open her bedroom door.

She nearly fell over from the way Elsa began sucking at her neck possibly leaving hickies. She gently tossed her onto the bed taking a breath to collect her breath and thoughts. "Is this really happening?" She asked breathlessly. Elsa smirked, crossing her legs to show off the her blue panties, shoes had long fell off.

"Oh, Sta accadendo bambino." Jean moaned out at the sound of her girlfriend speaking in her native language. Her shorts were pulled taunt and felt incredibly hot, espeacially under Elsa's observations.

Elsa got up crawling to Jean sitting up connecting their lips once more. She felt all those frustrating nights of celbicacy melting away as Jean squeezed her ass firmly. She pushed the girl back down onto the bed with a grip hold on her t-shirt. She attempted to straddle her but Jean used her superior strength and switched their positions. The look of surprise upon Elsa's face made Jean chuckle. Before Elsa could open her mouth Jean placed a finger upon her lips.

"Juliette, you are now a little fella...and little fellas stay on the bottom." She answered with a cocky voice smirking while biting her bottom lip. Elsa whimpered when her lover caressed her hips pulling down her skirt. Elsa entangled her hands in Jean's blonde locks tightly gasping at each little nibble she felt on her thighs and legs.

Her back arched when Jean used her tongue to probe her core through her moist underwear. Elsa lifted a leg placing on her back pulling her closer. "Mmm Jean please..." She groaned closing her eyes. Jean pulled her shirt off, Elsa's eyes expanded at the sight of her bra-less chest and insantly latched on drawing her back down.

"Fuck Elsa!" She hissed through her teeth. She giggled while she had to pry the starving Elsa from her nipple with a pop, playfully she walked her fingers back down to Elsa's tearing center sliping underneath the material. Elsa bucked her hips into the digits. "Please Giovanni!" She begged more forecefully to her lover who licked her lips, gripping her memember through her shorts.

"Please what Elsa?" Jean mumbled nuzzling into her neck. Elsa panted out for a minuet before she was able to form the words. "Fuck me!" She damanded earning a giggle, Jean pulled back sitting up on her knees giving Elsa time to recooperate.

Jean hesitated with her fingers hooked around her boxers showing a gleam of insecurity Elsa knew all too well. She smiled warmly scooting over, running her nails over Jean's stomach down to the offending clothing that was keeping Jean hidden.

"He's changed alot since you last saw him." Jean warned in a lighter voice. Elsa kissed her naval. "I'm sure I'll love those changes Romeo." With that she slowly began to pull down her wasteband. Elsa put pressure onto her pulling down which made Jean grunt. Unexepctantly she sprung free slapping Elsa's chin shocking her silent. "Um..how...why-" she sputtered eyeing the new endowment that could barely fully erect due to its size. "What were you doing in Italy? Did you take pills?" Elsa asked daring to touch, Jean shook her head. "I had a growth spurt."

Elsa nodded laughing. "Yeah, I'll say." She chortled but her amusement seemed to only upset Jean. "You hate it?" she asked worriedly. Elsa instead of speaking kissed its weeping head, then moving to take it into her mouth. Jean yelped hips jerking forward gagging her girlfriend.

"Sorry!" She quickly appologized. "It's fine." Elsa coughed, once recovered she planted peck upon Jean's lips. Wrapping her arms around her neck they fell back, she did her best to not scratch Jean's back too hard, shedding her panties. "Jean where are your condoms?" she mumbled into her lips.

Without moving Jean reached over into her drawer pulling the foil pack out. She opened it pulling back, eyeing it for a minuet felt the stare of Elsa who had her hand outstretched with a cool smirk. Sighing she defeatedly handed the older blonde the piece of rubber which she rolled carfully onto her memeber.

"There..." Elsa sighed pulling Jean back down. The gamer aligned their pelvises then looked up at her with concern laced through her grey storm orbs. "I don't want hurt you." Elsa grinned kissing her muffling her whimper. "It'll be fine, there's nothing in the world that I want more right now..than you."

The older Blonde's breath hitched at the long awaited feeling of penertation, she wrapped her arms round Jean's neck bracing, yet there was no need.

Jean let out a alongated moan as if a great relief flooded through her now shivering body. She moved slowly mouth askew in a "O" face. Elsa could easily tell she was holding back by the constant quivering of her hips.

"Jean.." she cupped her cheek gently sighing out. Their eyes met, Elsa's own azure pools giving the consensus for Jean to be free and run rampant. After confirming a yes Jean propped herself upong one elbow, while using the other arm to rub her beloved burrying her face in the crook of Elsa's neck breathing in. Her gyrates grow in power and speed sending Elsa forward bumping her head upong the board.

"Ouch!" she cried out, Jean cursed imidietedly stopping. "Sorry sorry!" she repidly began to appologize but Elsa stopped her with a searing kiss having had recovered. Involoutarily jean continued her plundering of Elsa's womanhood lighting a flame that scorched her Juliette's body.

Elsa groaned throwing her head back, wrapping her legs round Jean's spastic hips while the girl mused with her silk tresses messing them. Jean hummed happily in total rapture then stopped. She looked down at Elsa who gazed up at her with a quistioning stare. She then smirked, shifting her hips just a tad then thrusted in drawing out a shriek from the woman beneath her.

At first she fretted that it was a bad idea until she felt Elsa's nails inbed themselves into her back and and saw her bitting her lip to the color red slosing her eyes. So she conitued her quest to make Elsa's insides implode on themselves. "Jean Jean, Jean," she chanted repeatedly.

"Yes dear?" Jean oblivsouly looked down at her smiling, hair plastered to her now sweaty forehead from exertion.

"Is it...AHH! is it a good idea for us to be this..mmm.. loud in an appartment Buil- Oh my god!" Jean thought about all the noise they were making, feelig mischivious Jean began going harder deterimed to rock her lover's world.

Proving succesful, all residents of the building unwillling shared the precious moment between the two starstruck lovers when they reached the pinacle of their love making, proclaiming their devotion for each other to the entire world.

Jean collasped throwing her weight to the side of Elsa panting, the older woman turned her head to face a brigthly goofy grinning red faced Jean. The expression made her burst out in laughter as she held her now sore stomach curling her legs. Jean chuckled wrapping her upper body around the giggling blonde.

"Oh Jean..." Elsa sighed rubbing her thighs together, her core feeling like the most amazing ache she ever had, she had waited so long and now that the deed she was yearning for was done she felt on top o the world. "Hmm?" Jean hummed lathering her neck in lazy sloppy kisses.

Sighing she answered gripping the girl's cheeks smushing them. "I love you." She articulated every word smirking. Jean giggled pouncing onto her making her squeal. "I." Kiss to the neck. "love." Kiss to the cheek. "you." She planted her lips onto Elsa's smiling into it.

Jean then adjusted herself so Elsa was laying onto her chest and dozed off while the other woman observed her room also eventually dozing into a round two prep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa stirred as her nose was tickled by the warm heavy scent of a what smelt like a pastry confection. Following her nose her eyes awoke next to the sunlit room that was Jean's. Rolling in the sheets enjoying the light soft material scratching against her naked skin before she settled on a pillow close to the edge. Sitting up stretching the tussled blonde sighed happily her shoulders rising with the cleansing breath.

Her eyes scanned the floor for her clothes to notice they were nowhere around. She stood and began searching for something to wear until she settled on just wrapping a thin sheet around herself exiting the bedroom to a short hallway, down the steps, into the living room.

The sound of metal clanging attracted Elsa to the kitchen entrance, the air swept from her body at the sight of her love's apparition clad in a green t-shirt scratching her scuffed blonde tresses face contorted in adorable perplexity meddling over a waffle iron and cinnamon buns. Elsa walked over quietly wondering how the girl was still able to make her nervous as if this was the first time they met.

Jean hadn't heard the older woman enter, plugging in the iron the back out. "Now why the hell-"her mumble was cut short when two arms wrapped around her torso as she iron the first bun smiling lazily. Elsa stood on her tip toes peeking over her shoulder resting her chin upon it. "Hmmm waffled cinnabons…" Elsa trailed off letting Jean turned around still in her arms leaning against the counter. "Mhm and you shall learn it is a perfect after sex meal" She grinned as Elsa sat down at the bar, bringing over a plate with two buns on them. They ate in a comfortable silence. Once finished Elsa asked Jean where she hid her clothes and led her to the laundry. They raced each other to the bathroom in a fit of giggles. "Tie!" They both sang as their palms beat against the doorway. Jean smirked leaning against the doorway. "Well the rule is ladies first soooo.."

"Sooo." Elsa harmonized trying to squeeze through door but was lodge between the frame and Jean's body. They both sighed glancing at each other. "Well what do you suggest we do?" Elsa bemoaned exasperated. Jean looked down at her then opened and closed her mouth thinking.

* * *

"Okay kid this is gonna be fun I promise." Anna said pulling up to the driveway. Olaf laid his head back against the seat turning it to her lazily. "You mean I get to tag along on you and Kristoff's date whoopie." He groaned. Anna blow out air leaning forward obviously nervous. "We're friends okay, friends and this is a fun friendly outing." She took off her seatbelt and got out her car with Olaf in tow. At the front door she fixed herself asking Olaf. "Do I look okay?" He put his hands on his hips snapping his finger. "Honey you're darling." She laughed ringing the doorbell to hear a thunderous bark. When the door opened out zoomed an excited Sven zoomed out licking Anna jumping up.

"Sven no jumpies." Kristoff scolded but Sven ignored him happy to see his favorite redhead again, when he was done he turned his attention to Olaf. Kristoff starred at Anna softly and she returned it glancing down with a shyness pulling a stray lock behind her ear. "It's really good to see you." He mumbled enveloping her into a hug. She returned it tightly. "I've missed you too." She whispered.

"Let's go!" Olaf called from the car opening the door for Sven. Anna and Kristoff chuckled following after them.

* * *

"Jean! Jean! Jean!" Elsa chanted while Jean rutted into her from behind as she used the shower wall for support. Her turning around, wet bangs clinging to her forehead from either sweat or steam combined with the lewd wet smacking their bodies created when each thrust reunited their hips once more became Jean's undoing as she came with a long moan closing her eyes. Elsa groaned at the feeling of rope after rope shooting into her warming her from within. "Oh, mm Elsa..oh." she sighed out rocking her hips to ride out her climax shutting her eyes.

Elsa kissed Jean's head when it rested upon her shoulder. She was content even without a climax from the pleasure the younger woman brought her. "We got dirty again." She said with a chuckle. Jean grinned lifting her head reaching for the soap beginning to wash them both.

When their steamy shower had ended the couple dressed then found themselves in Jean's car. They held hands in a comfortable silence as they drove to Jean's capital industry building.

Elsa felt a bit intimated by the building's mass and height, it seemed to be as tall as the tower of babel. It was when Jean replied with. "It's exactly that." That startled Elsa to realize she had said her thoughts out loud. When they entered the lobby, which had the classic "Very rich professional business entrance look." The receptionist's eyes seemed to pop out of her head as Jean saluted her walking by with a "S'up." Elsa smiled waving shyly as she was led to an elevator. As she suspected Jean took out keys unlocking a box that protected the button to the top floor. While they waited Jean took out her phone scrolling through her phone she picked a song to chime in the elevator tapping her foot to the beat. After about twelve minutes they reached the top floor.

Elsa's face contorted to confusion when she saw that the floor was…groovy? Retro style video game furniture and decor dominated the level as a girl with short black and purple hair zoomed by on wicked looking rollerblades. "Hey GoGo." Jean greeted, she waved back dismissively as she rolled over to the laptop on the desk.

"And then I told her I go front and back." A lazy sounding voice chimed. Jean and Elsa approached a table where a lanky blonde and very large man sat with a woman listening to their friend talk. Judging by their expressions they hadn't believed a word he was said. "Sup losers." Jean greeted hugging and high fiving the group. "Guys this is my girlfriend, told you she was hot." Jean introduced. "Oh so she's not imaginary." A voice spoke up from behind them. A hand gripped and shook Jean's shoulder. Elsa turned to spot who the voice belonged to and….she froze.

"Tadashi!?"

"Ms. Vineter?" They stared at each other. Jean subtly slid in the middle looking back and forth between them with suspicious eyes.

Elsa took notice of her stare and recognized it all too well.

This would be fun.


End file.
